Sakura No Namida
by vinara 28
Summary: Aku adalah gadis miskin yang tidak beruntung karena terjebak di sekolahan elit yang lebih mirip neraka, karenanya aku ingin merubah pandangan mereka tentang arti kekuasaan, karena bagiku, di sekolah tidak di butuhkan kekuasaan, melainkan kebersamaan/ Bad summary/RnR/Flame/
1. Chapter 1

Kaki ini berhenti melangkah saat laksana teriknya menatari menyeruak menyilaukan mata, aku tersenyum dalam diam, menatap langit yang sedari dulu menjadi naungan ku, aku kembali tertunduk menatap tanah yang sedari dulu menjadi pijakan ku,

"Aku pasti akan merindukan tempat ini," gumangku sendu, tapi aku tetap tersenyum dan menghela nafas untuk mengusir rasa sedih yang sebenarnya sedari tadi menyesak hatiku,

Aku mencoba kembali melangkah, sebelum sebuah pesawat kertas jatuh di hadapanku dan menghentikan langkah ku,

Aku memungut pesawat kertas itu dan mendongak ke atas mencari tempat asal pesawat kertas ini jatuh, Aku melihat seseorang berambut blonde tersenyum di ambang jendela kaca sekola di lantai empat,

"Sakura...! kami akan tetap di sini menunggu mu, menunggu kepulanganmu..! jadi jangan menyerah dan semangatlah..! kita semua di sini menyayangimu...!" teriak pemuda itu dengan cengiran rubahnya

Aku tersenyum mendengar penuturannya, _'kami..?'_ fikirku _'kau terlalu mengada-ngada Naruto, kau hanya sendirian di sana, mana mungkin menyebut dirimu_ _sebagai kami..?'_ "ya..! aku pasti akan kembali..!" balasku dengan berteriak

Naruto terlihat tersenyum lebar "kalau begitu ingatlah ucapan perpisahan kami..!"

_'Lagi-lagi kami..!'_ fikir ku dan menunduk, tapi seketika aku tersentak saat ada sebuah pesawat kertas melayang jatuh ke arah ku lagi.

Tidak, kali ini bukan satu, tapi puluhan, mungkin ratusan, aku mendongakkan kepala ku menatap ke arah kelas yang dulu ku tempati, mataku membulat saat ku dapati seluruh teman-teman sekelas, tidak.. bukan hanya teman-teman sekelas, tapi mungkin semua penghuni sekolah.

Mereka semua berdiri berjejer di ambang jendela kaca dan memenuhi jendela itu, sambil tersenyum mereka menerbangkan origami yang berbentuk pesawat ke arah ku.

Seolah menari di antara ribuan kupu-kupu, dan berlari dengan di taburi bunga mawar, entah kenapa di hujani pesawat kertas terasa lebih indah..!

"Kita semua menulis ucapan selamat tinggal di pesawat itu..!" Teriak Naruto.

Dengan cepat tanganku membuka lipatan pesawat yang ada di genggamanku, pesawat yang pertamakali jatuh,

_'Jangan menyerah pada takdir Sakura..! semangat, di sini kami akan selalu menunggu mu, terutama aku..! aku akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu, aku yakin kamu akan kembali..!'_ aku tersenyum saat membaca tulisan di kertas ini, yang ternyata pesawat kertas ini dari Naruto

"Sakura-chan, jangan pernah melupakan kami..!" aku mendongak lagi kali ini dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar menampilkan raut wajah bahagia, meski tak bisa di pungkiri kini di sudut mata ku ada setetes air mata.

"Arigato mina..!" balas ku

"Kamu pasti bisa melewati semua ini, karena ada seseorang yang akan selalu menanti kepulanganmu...! jadi jangan kecewakan sahabatku..!"

Aku hanya tersenyum getir, karena orang yang di maksud tak ada di sini, bahkan dia tak menjawab telponku saat aku ingin mengucapkan selamat tinggal

"Sasuke," gumangku parau menahan airmata yang akan terjun bebas meluncur di pipi putih ku.

"Aku akan jadi orang pertama yang menunggu mu Sakura," suara berat dan terdengat begitu dekat itu mengagetkanku dan memaksa ku untuk menoleh menghadap asal suara tersebut

"Sasuke..!" senyumku semakin merekah saat melihat orang yang paling ingin ku temui sebelum aku pergi.

"Sasuke..! jika kau melukai Sakura, maka akulah orang pertama yang akan menghajarmu..!" suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke terlihat geram,

"Diam kau Dobe, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu menghajarku, karena aku tidak akan membuat sakura terluka," Balas Sasuke

DEG...

Perkataan sederhana dan terdengar sepontan, tapi itu berhasil membuatku salah tingkah, "Sasuke, apakah yang kau katakan itu benar..?" tanyaku meyakinkan diri

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dengan senyuman mautnya, yang mampu membuat semua wanita termasuk aku bertekuk lutut di hadapan nya, "tentu saja benar, karena aku mecintaimu..!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cerita apa ini..? pasti kalian bertanya-tanya..! kenapa di awal kisah sudah begitu angsh,

Well, saat nya aku mengenalkan diri,

Nama ku Haruno Sakura, aku adalah salah satu siswi di sekolahan elit Konoha High School, pasti kalian berfikir aku adalah gadis yang kaya..? tidak itu salah, aku adalah satu-satunya siswa yang miskin di sekolahan itu,

Aku tinggal di sudut kota tepatnya di pemukiman kumuh, yang mungkin tak akan di lirik oleh siapapun, aku tinggal hanya dengan ibuku, dan setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu melakukan pekerjaan sambilan yaitu menjadi pelayan di kedai ichiraku,

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya bagaimana aku bisa bersekolah di sekolahan elit seperti KHS, apakah aku dapat bea siswa..?

Tidak, aku tidak sepintar itu, dan aku tdak punya banyak waktu untuk belajar..!

Aku bisa masuk ke KHS karena aku di sekolahkan oleh ayahku, ayahku adalah salah satu pembisnis yang sukses, bahkan penghasilannya pun bisa mencapai 100.000.000 perbulan, itu sudah di potong Ppn, Pph, Pbb, dan juga SPT badan dan perorangan, cukup sepektakulerkan,

Tapi menurutku itu semua hanya ilusi dan sangat tidak penting untuk di bahas, karena itu aku tinggal dengan Ibuku, karena ayah dan ibuku sudah bercerai, dan aku lebih memilih menemani ibuku,

Walaupun miskin tapi aku bahagia tinggal bersama ibuku, karena kita memiliki cinta yang tulus, kita kaya, kaya akan cinta, dan itu membuatku bangga..!

Berbeda sekali saat aku tinggal bersama ayahku, di sana begitu sepi dan sunyi, bagaikan tinggal di sangkar emas, mungkin di sana memang begitu banyak pelayan, tapi mereka tidak bisa di ajak bermain, bahkan aku pun jarang sekali bertemu dengan ayahku meskipun kita tinggal bersama, karena itu aku putuskan untuk pergi dan dengan perjanjian aku harus mau disekolahkan di sekolahan KHS,

Awalnya aku benci sekolahan itu, karena para penghuninya begitu arogan, tapi semua itu berubah, saat seseorang merubah pandanganku tentang sekolahan ini,

Ini kisahku, terjadi enam bulan yang lalu, saat aku bertemu dengan nya

Untuk pertama kali...

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance, Drama, Frienship_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning: OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan gila berkelanjutan, [masih mau dilanjut..?] resiko di tanggung reader *di hajar masa*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[chapter 1]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[Sakura POV]_**

**_._**

Aku terduduk di meja kantin sekolah sambil memakan bekalku yang ku bawa dari rumah, sambil sesekali berdecak kesal saat mendapati tatapan merendahkan dari murid-murid yang arogan,

"Kelihatannya enak..!" seseorang tiba-tiba saja duduk di sampingku dan menatap bekal buatanku sendiri,

"Tentu saja," sanggahku, menatap gadis yang terlihat begitu manis dan cantik dengan rambut yang terurai bebas,

"Apa aku boleh mencicipi nya..?" pinta nya dengan mengulum senyum yang sangat manis dan membuat ku semakin iri dengan kecantikannya,

"Eh, tentu saja..!" sentak ku kaget karena ada orang yang tertarik dengan bento buatan ku,

Gadis itu menyambar sumpit yang ada di tanganku dan segera menjimpit telur gulung yang yang aku buat berbentuk 'love'

"Eumm...! Enak sekali," gumang nya dengan menutup kelopak mata seolah-olah sedang meresapi makanan dari restoran bintang lima yang tidak akan terulang lagi karena melihat bajed yang begitu mahal,

"Benarkah seenak itu..?" tanyaku tak yakin, mana mungkin sebuah telur dadar yang sangat sederhana bisa begitu enak,

"Aku belum pernah makan, makanan seperti ini..!" lagi-lagi gadis ini tersenyum manis, mungkin kalau aku seorang pria, aku akan segera melahap nya "EH, oh ya, kita belum berkenalan,,!" akhirnya dia sadar kalau kita tidak saling kenal, aku tersenyum puas

"Perkenalkan, nama ku Hinata Hyuuga" tutur gadis yang ternyata bernama Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangannya,

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya dengan agak sedikit kikuk "Hyuuga..?" tanyaku agak ragu, seingatku kluarga Hyuuga adalah kluarga terkaya ke tiga setelah Uchiha, dan Namikaze

"Uhm" angguk nya mengiyakan pertanyaan ku, "Siapa Nama mu..?" tanya Hinata

"Aku..? Nama ku Sakura Haruno..! salam kenal" tak ku sangka ada salah satu dari kluarga Hyuuga yang bersikap ramah,

"Sakura-chan, sekarang kita berteman..!"

"Eh,, Teman..?" otak ku masih merespon perkataan Hinata

"Iya,, kita berteman..!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri,, senyuman manis pun tak luntur dari bibir mungil nya,

"Baiklah, kita berteman" Seolah seperti Hipnotis, kini senyumanku juga merekah bagaikan kuncup bunga Sakura yang mekar di musim Semi

.

.

.

Aku baru sehari berada di sekolahan ini,dan aku makin yakin atas penilaian ku tentang sekolahan ini, aku menghembuskan nafas tatkala mendapat tatapan tajam dari siswa lain yang sangat menyebalkan, tapi kini aku bisa sedikit bernafas lega karena aku sudah mempunyai satu teman di sekolahan ini, yah,, meskipun hanya satu.

"Maaf Nona, kau menghalangi jalanku..!"

Aku menoleh menatap seseorang yang sepertinya terganggu dengan keberadaanku, "benarkah..?" tanyaku

"Apa kau mencoba mengelak..?" tanyanya ketus.

Aku menatap gadis berambut Blonde yang di ikat ponytail itu dengan ketus "bukankah koridor ini begitu luas..? bagaimana bisa aku menghalangi jalanmu..?" tanyaku

Dia terlihat begitu kesal "Kau murid baru ya..? kau tidak tau peraturan di sekolahan ini..? sebagai junior dan murid baru, kau harus mematuhi semua perintah dari para senior..!" sentaknya

"Di sekolahan ini memang memakai sistim senioritas, tapi kau bukan seniorku..!" binggo, jawabku tepat sasaran, untuk apa aku mematuhi permintaan seseorang yang hanya mencari sensasi,

"Kau...!" Teriaknya dengan mengacungkan jari tepat di wajahku

"Aku kenapa Nona..?" aku tersenyum sok manis dan menyingkirkan jari gadis berambut blonde itu dengan kasar

Gadis itu terlihat semakin geram "Akan ku balas kau nanti..!" ucapnya kesal dan berlalu pergi,

Aku tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dan sangking senangnya mungkin sekarang inner ku sedang menari-nari tarian hulla-hulla

"Hay sakura..? kau mau kemana..?" aku menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hinata tengah berjalan ke arah ku

"Hanya melihat-lihat..!" jawabku,

"Mau aku temani..?" pinta nya

"Boleh..!" sanggahku mengiyakan ajakan Hinata.

Kini aku dan Hinata tengah jalan berdua menyusuri sekolahan yang begitu luas, di mulai dari halaman depan, komples parkir, kompleks olahraga yang di bagi menjadi dua bagian yaitu indoor, dan outdoor , dan sekarang kita tengah berdii di komlek taman sekolah yang tepat berada di tengah-tengah sekolah

"Gedung di sebelah utara sana adalah gadung kelas X, dan gedung yang ada di bagian Barat adalah kelas XI,"terang Hinata sambil menunjuk gedung-gedung yang telihat sangat megah

"iya, aku tau kalau yang itu, itukan kelas kita..!" potongku saat menatap Gedung Barat "dan yang selatan itu adalah kelas XII..? iyakan..?" tanyaku memastikan,

"Iya..!" jawab Hinata singkat

"Em, Hinata..? apakah orang-orang di sini begitu angkuh dan arogan,,?" tanyaku mengalihkan topik yang sedari tadi kita bahas

Hinata tampak tersentak dan menatapku bingung "A-apa aku juga terlihat begitu..?" gumang Hinata menundukkan kepalanya

"Tidak Hinata tidak kok..!" elak ku menggelengkan kepala, aduh.. aku bingung harus bertanya seperti apa biar tidak terjadi salah paham.

"Jika kau ingin lulus dari sekolahan ini, maka berusahalah untuk bersikap tenang dan tak mencolok perhatian..! itu cara paling efektif untuk menghindari masalah dari murid-murid di sini..!"

Aku terdiam terpaku mendengar ucapan Hinata "Jadi maksudmu..?"

"Iya, murid di sini terkenal beringas, apa lagi kalau mereka merasa terganggu oleh murid lain, maka mereka akan menggunakan kekuasaan mereka untuk mengusir murid itu..!" terlihat Hinata tengah tersenyum getir

"Apakah mereka separah itu..?" tanya ku, jika memang neraka itu ada aku yakin di sinilah tempat nya

"Inilah kehidupan SMA sakura, di sini tempat nya orang saling jatuh menjatuhkan, jadi usahakan lah untuk tidak terlihat mencolok, apa lagi di depan orang yang berkuasa..!"

Aku mengkerutkan keningku "Yang bekuasa..? siapa dia..?" tanyaku penasaran

"Uchiha Sasuke..! dia adalah putra pengusaha Nomer satu di Konoha, kekayaan asetnya saat ini ada di peringkat satu, dan dia juga salah satu pengusaha muda yang tengah naik daun, bahkan aset pribadi yang di hasilkan Sasuke hampir separuh dari aset kluarga Hyuuga," terang nya

"Apa dia sekaya itu..? kenap uang menjadi patokan kekuasaan..?" aku bengong dengan mulut menganga saat membayangkan berapa dijit nominal yang ada di rekening nya,

Hinata tertawa lepas, tapi meskipun tengah tertawa dia masih saja terlihat manis, berbeda sekali denganku, "Kau belum tau kalau salah satu Aset nya ada di sini..? " dia bertanya balik kepada ku

Well, kini aku akui kalau aku memang bodoh dan tak tau apa-apa tentang orang-orang kaya, dan kini aku tau apa tujuan ayahku menyekolahkan aku di sini,

"Sekolahan ini adalah milik kluarga Uchiha, meskipun Saham terbesar di kuasai oleh Senju tapi tak bisa di pungkiri kalau direktur utama dari sekolahan ini adalah Uchiha..!,"

Dan kini aku makin yakin kalau bisnis adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan, bahkan sekolahan pun kini di jadikan ladang bisnis.

"Sakura-chan..?" Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku sambil menatapku penuh tanya

"Eh," aku tersentak dari lamunanku tentang Neraka yang bernama Bisnis

"Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanyanya

"Aku tidak apa-apa, " ucapku dengan cengiran kikuk, pasti saat ini aku terlihat sangat bodoh "Memang nya seperti apa orang yang bernama sasuke itu..?" tanyaku,

Hinata tersenyum dan beranjak berdiri "Kau pasti akan menenalinya saat bertemu dengan nya nanti..!" Hinata berbalik dan tersenyum ke arah ku "Gomen saku-chan, aku hanya bisa menemanimu sampai di sini, soal nya aku harus masuk pelajan biola..!"

"Eh, pelajaran tambahan ya..?" tanyaku

"Iya, jika kamu mau melanjutkan melihat-lihat lebih baik membawa peta jika tidak mau tersesat," pesan Hinata sebelum dia berlari tergesa-gesa, aku rasa dia terlambat, aku jadi merasa bersalah karena menyita waktunya

Aku tersenyum sendiri mendengar ucapan Hinata "apa sekolahan ini seperti labirin..?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Aku teringat tentang kelas tambahan yang di pilih sendiri, pantas saja aku begitu santai, aku belum memilih kelas apa yang mau aku masuki, aku melihat-lihat brosur yang aku ambil dari tasku

"Em, kelas olahraga, kelas seni, kelas biologi, kelas mekanik, kelas fisika, kelas sastra," aku menutup kembali brosur itu dengan bosan "kenapa tidak ada yang menarik untuk ku masuki..?" tanyaku kesal.

Aku beranjak dan kembali menyusuri istana neraka yang berbentuk sekolahan, yah mungkin itu gambaran yang tepat untuk sekolahan ini,

Kaki ku melangkah tak pasti mengikuti jalan yang begitu berliku sampai-sampai aku tidak tau tempat apa ini, ternyata benar apa yang di katakan Hinata, sebaiknya aku membawa peta, karena aku yakin saat ini aku benar-benar tersesat, tapi sepertinya aku mengenal tempat ini karena sebelum nya aku sudah melewati nya.

Mata ku menatap segerombolan wanita yang tengah berteriak histeris, dan aku yakin ada sesuatu yang menarik di situ, dan akhirnya rasa penasaranku pun membawaku untuk berjalan ke sana menembus kerumunan gadis-gadis bringas

Aku melihat ada seorang memakai seragam sepak bola dan tengah terduduk sok coll sambil memangku kaki nya, handuk kecil berwarna putih melingkar di lehernya guna untuk menusap keringat yang bercucuran di pelipis nya, dan aku yakin dia sedang istirahat setelah bermain bola,

"Dia siapa..?" tanyaku pada diriku sendiri

Seketika itu juga segala teriakan dan kericuan berubah menjadi hening, sunyi dan senyap, semua mata menatap ke arahku seolah-olah aku adalah seekor domba yang di kepung oleh serigala yang tengah kelaparan

"Kenapa..? ada yang salah...?" tanyaku dengan tatapan bingung.

"Hey, siapa kau..? Murid baru ya..?" tanya seseorang berambut merah panjang.

"Iya, " jawabku inocent, dan apa adanya, karena aku sungguh-sungguh tidak tau siapa dia dan kenapa dia begitu populer

"Hajar saja dia Karin, anak baru sudah berani macam-macam..!" kini aku baru sadar kalau aku sedang berbaring di depan macan yang tengah kelaparan,

Gadis yang ada di depanku ini tengah menyeringai tajam tangan kanan nya memegang daguku dan memaksa ku untuk menatap matanya "sepertinya kau harus di beri pelajaran agar kau tau di mana tempatmu seharusnya, "

"Ch, " aku menampik tangan gadis yang bernama karin itu dengan kasar, "Apa yang kau maksud tempat itu adalah derajad..?" tantangku dengan menaikan nada suara dan menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan

"KAU...!" tangan nya mengayun ke arahku dan siap untuk menghantam pipi mulusku, dengan sepontan aku menutup mataku, tapi aku tak merasakan apapun menyentuh wajahku,

Dengan ragu aku membuka kelopak mataku dan aku mendapati pria yang tengah di krubuni tadi berada di hadapanku, dari dekat wajahnya begitu tampan dengan tatapan yang tajam, dan senyuman yang mematikan, pantas saja para wanita berteriak histeris dan mengerubuni pria ini.

"Sasuke..!" pekik karin tak terima karena tangan nya di tahan oleh pria itu, tunggu dulu tadi dia menyebutnya apa..? Sasuke..? jadi pria yang ada di hadapan ku ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke..? sang penguasa wilayah dan sang Devil dari Neraka yang bernama bisnis..?

Sasuke menyeringai menjatuhkan tangan karin dan berbalik menatapku "Kau benar-benar tidak tau siapa aku..?" tanyanya penuh penekanan dalam setiap kalimat

Kini aku benar-benar takut di buatnya "U-uchiha Sa-sasuke..?" jawabku terbata-bata karena aura yang ada di sekelilingku kini berubah jadi hitam mencengkram,

"Kau seharusnya mendengar baik-baik apa yang di ucapkan oleh karin tadi," tatapan nya melembut tapi masih dengan seringai yang menakutkan.

Jika yang di katakan nya adalah derajat maka aku tidak akan terima karena bagiku kekuasaan yang di nilai dari uang adalah hal yang sangat menjijikan, aku menatap nya dengan tatapan amarah, seolah-olah aku menggambarkan betapa marah nya diriku.

"Tempat mu bukan di sini Nona, tapi di jalanan, bersama dngan teman-teman mu yang benama 'sampah'..!" ucapnya begitu manis sehingga aku ingin sekali menampar pipi nya dan memotaki kepalanya

"Kenapa..? kau marah..? bukankah itu kenyataan nya..? kalian hanyalah segerombolan sampah yang tak berguna, dan lebih pantas untuk di buang..!" seringaian nya makin lebar, tangan nya menepuk kepalaku pelan dan berbalik meninggalkanku yang tengah terpatung karena geram.

Gadis berambut merah itu tersenyum sangat puas atas perlakuan sasuke terhadapku.

Aku menatap punggung sasuke dari jauh dan membuatku sangat geram, 'apakah aku serendah itu' fikirku.

"Hey... Kau.. Pantat ayam, berhenti di situ, akan ku beri kau pelajaran...!" teriak ku berlari ke arah sasuke, menembus grombolan para maniak

Berlari sangat kencang dan penuh amarah, bibirku membentuk satu seringaian saat tangan ku hampir menggapainya,aku bisa bayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan nya, dia akan habis aku hajar.

_BBRRRUUUGGGHHHH_

Tapi seketika itu juga aku merasakan benda keras menyandung kakiku, aku kehilangan keseimbanganku, dan pada akhirnya aku jatuh dengan tidak elit tepat di hadapan sasuke

"KKYYYAAAA SASUKE...!"

"SASUKE SENPAI...!"

"KKKYYYYAAA,,, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SASUKE...?"

semua wanita itu meneriaki nama sasuke, otakku merespon setiap teriakan yang mereka keluarkan, bukankah aku yang terjatuh..? kenapa mereka meneriaki nama sasuke seolah-olah sasuke lah yang terjatuh,

Akhirnya aku membuka mataku dan ku dapati tangan ku tengan menggenggam sebuah kain yang berada di pangkal kaki sasuke, aku memberanikan diri mendongak ke atas dan begitu kagetnya aku saat menyadari apa yang ku lakukan

Aku sudah menarik celana sasuke dan kini yang tertinggal hanyalah celana dalam nya yang dengan jelas menampilkan bentuk nya,

Dan kini wajahku tepat berada di bawah selakangan Sasuke

"HHHUUUUAAAAA...!"

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAA...!"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

.

Hhuufftt, Lap keringet..! yee,, ^^/ ini adalah ff SasuSaku pertamaku, setelah pertimbangan yang sangat alot dengan innerku, akhirnya aku putuskan mempublish ff ini di FFN, meskipun aku menulis FF ini dengan persiapan yang tidak matang (ngasal nulis) tapi akan ku usahain akan menulis FF ini dengan baik..!

Ganbatte ^^9

.

.

Jadi aku mohon untuk para Reader tercinta, untuk memberikan jejak berupa** REVIEW..!**

dan aku sangat mengharapkan keritik dan saran, untuk FF ku ini..! _(meskipun keripik pedas)_

**REVIEW** please..!

**REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_[Chapter 2]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

**_Warning: (!) OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan gila berkelanjutan, [masih mau dilanjut..?] resiko di tanggung reader *di hajar masa*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reding, ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"HHHUUUUAAAAA...!"

"KKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAA...!"

Dengan cepat aku berdiri dan membalik badanku mempunggungi Sasuke 'apa yang sudah ku perbuat..?' runtuk ku dalam hati.

"Sasuke..? apa yang kau lakukan...? apa kau sedang menggoda semua wanita itu dengan membuka celana mu..?" terdengar suara cempreng mendekat

Aku menoleh sedikit untuk melihat seseorang itu, wajahnya cukup lumayan, dengan rambut blonde yang terlihat seperti kulit durian, di tambah dengan goresan tiga garis di ppinya, dia begitu berkarismatik

Sedetik kemudia aku kembali melirik ke arah Sasuke, dan begitu kagetnya aku saat ku dapati Sasuke kini tengan mematung tak bergerak dengan tatapan shock dan mulut menganga, begitu juga dengan semua wanita di sini, seolah-olah terhipnotis dengan pemandangan yang begitu eksotis.

"Em, ano,, Maaf karena sudah memplorotkan celana mu..!" Gumangku salah tingkah karena malu

"Ya ampun, jadi kamu yang melakukan ini..?" tanya pria berambut blonde yang baru saja datang dan begitu sigap menarik celana Sasuke yang tergeletak di lantai, pria perkulit tan itu mengenakan celana pada sasuke yang masih terliat shock.

"I-iya,, Maaf...!" aku menundukan tubuh ku karena begitu malu

"Lain kali kau harus berhati-hati, jika kau begitu bernafsu dengan sasuke jangan beringas seperti ini, karena sasuke tidak suka dengan gadis yang agresif..!" tutur pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu dengan senyuman lebarnya, bagaimana aku bisa tau nama pemuda itu, karena aku melihat 'Name tag' nya.

Aku tersenyum kikuk dan tidak membalas ucapan Naruto, bagaimana bisa dia mengira aku bernafsu dengan Sasuke dan sampai melakukan tindakan nekat dan ekstrim seperti itu, kau tidak tau kalau itu semua kecelakaan,

Kami-sama, harga diriku sebagai gadis lugu dan baik-baik kini telah hancur, apa yang harus aku lakukan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas lega saat aku sadari kalau kedua pria itu telah pegi, kini hanya tersisa aku dan segerombolan wanita-wanita beringas yang tengah kehilangan kesadarannya, tunggu dulu... aku menoleh menghadap para gadis-gadis itu dan ternyata benar sekali, mereka belum sadar atas kebengongan nya.

'Oke, baiklah sakura ini saatnya kamu lari' jerit innerku, tak perlu banyak berfikir aku segera mengendap-ngendap dan berlari, kabur dari orang-orang yang kurang waras.

"Ha..ha..ha.." aku tertawa puas karena kelakuan ku tadi. seorang penguasa wilayah bisa aku telanjangin dan dia bengong tak berdaya.

Apa aku jahat..? aku tidak jahat, karena itu tadi di luar dugaanku,,

Aku berjalan di lorong-lorong sekolah yang entah di mana, aku tau aku tersesat dan kini aku makin yakin kalau aku semakin tersesat,pasalnya di tempat ini begitu sepi bahkan sangat sepi, dan aku tidak tau tempat apa ini.

Samar-samar aku mendengar sebuah suara yang begitu kecil dan melengking, bagaikan suara tangisan, "apa ada hantu di sini..?" tanyaku ngeri

Kakiku bergetar hebat saat suara itu terasa semakin dekat, aku bersandar di salahsatu tembok dan mulai menenangkan diri "jangan-jangan benar, ada hantu di sekolahan ini..!"

Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa suara itu terasa ada di belakangku..?

Aku menempelkan telingaku di dinding itu dan ternyata benar, suara tangis itu berasal dari ruangan yang sangat tertutup.

Dengan rasa penasaran, dan rasa takut akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mengintip dari sela-sela pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci

"Huuuaaa,, apa kau tidak melihatnya tadi..? harga diriku sebagai seorang Uchiha telah jatuh..! lebih baik aku mati saja..!"

Apa itu tadi, bahkan ini lebih buruk dari melihat hantu, ppffftt, aku menahan tawa sebisa mungkin agar aku tidak ketahuan tengah mengintip.

Apa kalian tau apa yang tengah aku lihat saat ini..?

Aku sedang melihat seorang Uchiha yang tengah menangis histeris karena harga diri nya telah ku renggut, yup.. dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kau berlebihan Teme, hanya karena kecelakaan seperti tadi saja kau mau mengakhiri hidup mu,!" jawab Naruto malas yang tengah bersandar di sofa sebelah Sasuke

Sasuke menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, terlihat sekali kalau dia tengah frustasi, "kau tidak tau betapa malunya aku Dobe..? jika kejadian tadi di dengar oleh kluargaku maka aku akan di pecat dari kluarga Uchiha..!" tangis Sasuke semakin pecah, bahkan kini sekarang dia tengah meraung-raung

Kejadian seperti ini begitu langka dan harus di abadikan, dengan seringai tajam aku merekam semua kelakuan Uchiha Sasuke yang sangat OOC "he,,he,,he,, kau akan semakin menangis setelah tau apa yang tengah ku lakukan ini," aku tertawa puas dalam hati, mukin jika di lihat dari segi mistis kepalaku saat ini sudah keluar tanduk merah dan keluar ekor runcing di blakangku, backgrond ku kini pun berubah jadi kobaran api.

"Dia kenapa..?" seseorang berkulit pucat bagaikan manusia albino datang menghampiri dan segera duduk di hadapan Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil miliknya.

"Si Teme habis di perkosa..!" jawab Naruto ngasal

Ppfftt , perutku terasa di kocok ribuan bulu, Kami-Sama.. aku sungguh-sungguh puas melihat orang itu tersiksa, terimakasih Kami-Sama.

"APA..?" teriak pria berkilit pucat itu shock

"Jangan dengarkan apa yang di katakan Dobe, dia hanya asal bicara sai..!" gumang Sasuke dengan suara yang parau dan depresi

"Tapi suara mu terdengar mengiyakan apa yang di katakan oleh Naruto,"balas Sai dengan senyuman mengejek

"Ha..Ha..Ha..! lihatlah, kau sendiri yang membuat seolah-olah gadis itu benar-benar memperkosamu,!" ledek Naruto puas

"Kalian...! berhentilah meledekku," geram Sasuke, wajahnya mendongak dan menampilkan wajah yang begitu sembap dengan ingus yang mengalir di hidungnya

"Lihat saja nanti, Gadis itu tak akan ku biarkan berada di sekolahan ini lebih dari tiga hari..!" cih, aku benar-benar muak mendengar perkataan itu, kau fikir kau itu dewa apa, aku akan buktikan kalau aku bisa bertahan di sekolahan ini lebih dari satu bulan. Yah.. walaupun aku tidak menyukai sekolahan ini

"Apa kau yakin akan mengusir gadis itu..?" tanya Sai tanpa melihat ke arah sasuke dan masih fokus menatap buku sketsanya

"Ya, aku akan buat dia menyesal karena telah melakukan itu padaku..!"

"Aku berani taruhan kalau gadis itu bisa bertahan lebih dari satu minggu, " Naruto tersenyum mengejek, yup.. aku setuju sekali dengan mu Naruto-san

"Hey Dobe, kau membela siapa sich..?" Sasuke terlihat marah

"Aku juga setuju dengan Naruto, Aku juga bertaruh Kalau gadis itu akan berahan lebih dari seminggu..!" kini giliran Sai yang memojokan Sasuke, dan aku senang melihatnya.

"OK, kalau begitu kita bertaruh. Aku yakin, aku bisa menendang gadi itu dari sekolahan ini tak sampai tiga hari, " Sasuke menyeringai tajam dan kini aku yakin di kepalanya bermunculan ide penistaan yang di tujukan untuk ku.

Ch, kau fikir aku akan berdiam diri begitu saja, kau salah tuan..! aku akan menyerang mu terlebih dahulu.

"Sepertinya akan ada pertunjukan seru, Ok aku akan ikut.. tapi jika kau tak bisa mengusir Gadis itu, makan kau harus membiarkan kami bersenang-senang di pulau pribadimu, bagaimana..?" tantang Naruto

Apa..? jadi Nilai taruhanku serendah itu, sungguh mengecewakan

"Baik lah, tapi jika aku berhasil maka aku akan merebut _saham obligasi_ mu di perusahaan Nara"

"Ha..Ha.. ternyata kau begitu terobsesi dengan perusahaan itu, kenapa kau tak membeli nya dari investor lain..?" jawab Naruto enteng

Dan sekarang aku mulai tak mengerti alur pembicaraan mereka yang mulai membahas tentang bisnis.

"Kau fikir para investor itu akan menjualnya dengan nilai rendah apa..? Harga jual Saham di perusahaan itu sedang melambung tinggi semenjak kepemimpinan nya di pegang oleh putra Shikaku-san, dan para investor itu tak akan membuang asetnya dengan menjual Saham mereka kepadaku..!"

"Ya, aku tau _goodwill_ di perusahaan itu tengah menanjak maka dari itu aku tak menyesal telah menanam saham sebanyak 25% di perusahaan itu."

"Lalu..? Bagaimana..? Apa kau setuju..?" Tanya Sasuke antusias

"Ok, baiklah..! Kita bertaruh, karena aku yakin Gadis itu berbeda..!" Balas Naruto menerima tantangan Sasuke

Tenang saja Naruto, kau sudah percaya pada ku maka aku akan bertahan di sini sebisa mungkin dan aku tak akan membiarkan Sasuke menambah dijit nominal asetnya

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Aku merentangkan tangan ke udara merasakan angin yang berhembus di wajahku menikmati kebebasan yang baru aku dapat beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Sakura, kau dari mana saja..? aku sedari tadi mencarimu, apa kau tersesat..?" tanya Hinata beruntun dengan wajah yang terlihat kawatir

"Aku tidak tersesat," Jawabku bohong, padahal sedari tadi aku seperti berada di labirin dan bingung mencari jalan keluar

"Apa terjadi sesuatu..? Saku-chan terlihat senang sekali..?"

Aku tersenyum lebar "Aku baru saja bersenang-senang, dan sekarang aku sudah menemukan tujuan ku berada di sekolahan ini..?" aku menjawab dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu

"Eh..? tujuan..?" tanya Hinata bingung

"Ya, aku akan mematahkan persepsimu tentang cara bertahan di sini..!dan aku akan membuat pria itu mencium ujung kaki ku..!"

Hinata terdiam menatapku dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan, sedetik kemudian bibirnya mengembangkan senyum manis dan tatapannya seolah-olah bagaikan secercah sinar harapan "Kau kenapa..?" tanyaku

"Aku harap tujuan mu bisa tercapai," tutur Hinata penuh harapan sekaligus menyemangati "Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu, Neji-nii sudah menungguku," pamit Hinata dan berlari menuju ke salah satu mobil yang terparkir di tempat parkir

Terlihat di sana berdiri seorang pria dengan rambut panjang berwarna coklat dan dengan iris mata yang sama dengan Hinata, aku menunduk memberikan salam hormat padanya tapi ternyata seseorang yang benama neji itu malah menatap ku dingin dan dengan acuh berbalik masuk ke dalam mobil sport nya

Aku tidak memperdulikan perlakuan orang-orang yang bersikap dingin padaku karena kini aku bebas. "kkkkyyyaaa aku bebas..!" teriakku di terotoar jalan setelah aku benar-benar keluar dari gerbang sekolahan nista itu

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

"Ini tuan, ramen pesanan anda..! Silahkan menikamati.." aku menunduk dan segera melangkah ke dapur meninggalkan pelanggan yang memesan Ramen miso

"Sakura, antarkan Ramen ini ke meja nomer 15,"

"Iya paman," Jawabku lalu membawa nampan yang berisi semangkuk ramen dengan tangan kanan ku dan tangan kiriku aku sembunyikan di balik badanku bak pelayan resrtoran bintang lima yang membawakan pesanan untuk para pelanggan

Walaupun ini hanya kedai ramen kecil apa salahnya jika aku menerapkan gaya restoran bintang lima. Lagi pula ini juga bagian dari setrategi pemasaran.

"Silahkan menikmati..!" tuturku semanis mungkin

"Nona," panggil seorang pengunjung yang barusaja datang dan sepertinya berniat untuk memesan.

Dengan senyum manis aku berjalan ke arah pelanggan itu, tapi entah kenapa pandanganku terasa buram dan kepalaku terasa sakit

Ada apa denganku..? kenapa kepalaku tiba-tiba sakit sekali..?

Aku memegang nampan kosong yang ada di tangan ku dengan erat mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang berpusar di kepalaku

Pandangan yang tadi buram kini terasa semakin gelap, kesadaranku seolah di tarik dan terasa begitu kosong, telingaku sudah tak bisa mendengar apapun semuanya menjadi hening dan gelap.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Sakura..?"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara kaa-sanku memanggil-manggil namaku dengan suara bergetar.

Aku membuak kelopak mataku yang sangat berat dan mendapati kaa-san ku tengah menangis di sampingku

"Kaa-san..?" gumangku pelan, karena aku masih merasa sangat lemas

"Sakura, apa kau tidak apa-apa..? kenapa kau bisa pingsan nak..? apa kau memaksakan dirimu lagi, Kaa-san sudah bilangkan untuk tidak memaksakan diri , jika kau masih tetap seperti ini maka kau akan Kaa-san kirim ke rumah Tou-san mu," cecar kaa-san dengan airmata yang mengalir deras di sudut matanya

Aku tersenyum kecil karena aku tau yang di katakan kaa-san padaku karena kaa-san menyayangiku "aku tidak mau tinggal di rumah tou-san tanpa kaa-san di sana," jawabku masih dengan suara yang lemah

Kaa-san menatapku marah "kalau kau tidak mau Kaa-san kirim ke rumah Tou-san mu maka kau harus menuruti perintah Kaa-san, kau tidak usah bekerja sambilan lagi, Kaa-san masih sanggup membiayai kehidupan kita jadi Kaa-san mohon berhentilah bekerja dan fokuslah sekolah, "

"Aku melakukannya karena aku menyayangi Kaa-san, aku tidak mau melihat Kaa-san lelah karena bekerja terlalu keras, jadi biarkan aku tetap bekerja..! aku mohon kaa-san," pintaku dengan pupy eyes andalanku

"Dasar anak nakal..!" sepertinya kaa-san sangat marah padaku kerna aku masih melihat tatapan marah di matanya,

Aku menunduk karena takut, tapi tak lama sebuah tangan mengusap kepalaku dan merengkuhku kedalam pelukan yang sangat hangat "Kaa-san juga menyayangimu, Kaa-san tidak mau melihatmu sakit seperti ini..!"

Aku tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan kaa-san "Aku tidak akan membuat Kaa-san khawatir lagi, aku janji..!" bisikku di telinga kaa-san lalu mengeratkan pelukanku

.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

.

Pagi yang baru, dan hari ini pertarungan akan di mulai

Aku berjalan memasuki gerbang KHS yang menculang tinggi menampilkan keanggunan dan kesombongannya, cih.. aku menatap gerbang itu dengan tatapan merendah. Lihat saja aku akan menghancurkan sekat itu.

Aku mulai memasuki kompleks sekolah yang sangat mewah, berjalan secara slowmotion dengan berkacakpinggang dan mendongakkan kepala bergaya ala-ala orang sombong

"Aku akan buktikan kepada kalian, kalau keyakinan yang kalian pegang teguh selama ini salah." Tuturku penuh dengan penekanan sehingga membuat siswa-siswa lainnya memperhatikan ku dan membuatku menjadi pusat perhatian

Aku berdiri di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang yang berdiri melingkariku menatap ku dengan tatapan aneh, kagum, merendahkan, bingung dan marah

Aku tersenyum puas melihat tingkah mereka, kepalakupun makin aku dongakkan ke atas dan membuat kesan sombong.

Rambut pink menyala sepanjang pundak, pakaian yang tak di masukan dengan lengan yang di lipat dan menggunakan sepatu cat berwarna putih senada dengan kemeja sekolah yang ku pakai, jas hitam yang seharusnya aku pakai malah aku ikatkan di pinggangku menutupi rok kotak-kotak berwarna hitam abu-abu di tambah tas yang aku sampirkan begitusaja di pundak.

Aku terlihat semakin mencolok karena berpenampilan urak-urakan

Seragam yang seharunya di kenakan oleh murid KHS adalah kemeja putih yang di masukan di rok atau celana panjang kotak-kotak dan harus menggunakan setelan jas dengan rapih dan memakai sepatu pantople. Dan itu terlihat begitu membosankan

"Dia siapa..?" salah satu murid bertanya dengan berbisik-bisik tapi aku masih bisa mendengar nya dengan jelas

"Entahlah, mungkin dia orang gila..!" jawab salah satu murid

Aku berbalik menatapnya tajam, enak saja mereka mengira aku orang gila, aku ini waras bahkan lebih waras dari kalian yang otak nya di penuhi oleh hal-hal yang membosankan seperti aset, utang, piutang, laba, rugi, debit dan kredit

Cih bahkan hidup kalian begitu membosankan dari pada hidup ku yang di penuhi dengan hal-hal gila, tapi aku bukan orang gila

"Aku takut..!" salah seorang murid terlihat ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik murid lain

"Iya, aku juga takut. Di lihat dari penampilannya sepertinya dia orang yang urakan dan bodoh..!" saut murid lain

"Aku pernah membaca buku, biasanya orang bodoh itu melakukan hal-hal gila yang tak pernah di fikirkan, lebih baik kita hati-hati siapa tau saja dia berbuat onar,"

"HEY...!" teriak ku menggelegar dan semakin membuat orang-orang di sekitar menegang, tapi ada juga yang menampilkan senyuman merendah dan tatapa menantang, tapi aku tidak takut sama sekali.

"Siapa yang kalian anggap BODOH..?" Tanyaku penuh penekanan di kaliamat 'bodoh'

"Ti-tidak ada," jawab salah satu murid sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

Aku menyeringai puas dengan jawaban dan ekspresi yang di tunjukan kepadaku

"Kau bodoh, terlihat jelas di jidat lebarmu itu," mataku mengedar mencari seseorang yang telah melontarkan kata-kata itu

"Siapa yang mengatakan itu..?" tanyaku memperhatikan wajah orang-orang yang ada di hadapanku.

"AKU," seorang gadis berambut blonde yang di ikat ponytail maju satu langkah dan menatapku tajam

Cih, gadis itu lagi, jadi dia belum kapok aku bentak kemarin

"Lalu seberapa pintarnya dirimu sehingga kau mengatakan diriku ini Bodoh..?" tatapan ku tak kalah tajam nya menatap wanita dengan rok yang pendeknya di atas rata-rata dan menampilkan paha yang sangat putih dan halus.

"Setidak nya aku tak melakukan hal bodoh seperti apa yang kau lakukan, " jawab wanita dengan name tag 'Yamanaka Ino' itu.

Ch, aku membuang muka ke arah lain dan ku dapatin Uzumaki Naruto tengah memperhatikan ku dengan bersandar di pilar besar dan tersenyum seperti tengah menyemangatiku.

Aku menghela nafas dan kembali barbalik menatap Ino "Dan setidak nya aku tidak diam seperti orang bodoh yang menerima peraturan konyol ini,"

Ino terlihat kesal dan akan membalas kata-kata ku, tapi dia terhenti saat suara lengkingan siswi meneriakan nama seseorang

"KKKYYYA SASUKE SENPAI"

Akhirnya orang yang ku tunggu-tunggu datang juga.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah ku dengan para pengawalnya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah wanita-wanita over gila

Semua murid yang ada di hadapanku satu persatu mundur dan membentuk satu jalan yang menghubungkan aku dengan Sasuke.

Sekarang aku bisa menatap wajah sombongnya yang di penuhi oleh aura Hitam mencengkram

Terlihat bibirnya menunggingkan satu seringaian yang melecehkan dan membuatku semakin geram "Sasuke Pantat ayam.." Sapaku padanya dan membuat semua orang membulatkan mulutnya tanda kagum dan kaget

"Sakura jidat lebar.." balasnya "Kau mau mendeklarasikan perang padaku..?" Tanya nya tepat sasaran.

"Ya," Jawabku singkat

"Kau terlambat," Gumang Sasuke

Aku menaikan sebelah alisku tanda tak mengerti, tapi bukan nya dia menjelaskan maksud dari kata-katanya Sasuke malah menepuk tangan nya

"Hey, Sasuke pantat ayam.. apa maksud dari kata-katamu..?" Teriakku emosi,

BBBYYUUURRR...

Seketika itu juga sesuatu yang basah dan lengket mengguyurku dari atas, aku tersungkur jatuh karena tekanan dari air berwarna coklat itu

'Air apa ini..?' fikirku dan mencium aroma air berwarna colat ini yang begitu tajam 'ini kecap'

Aku mendongakkan wajahku yang sudah penuh berlumuran kecap menatap ke arah Sasuke, yang kini sudah berada tepat di hadapanku

Sasuke menjongkok menyamakan tinggikami dan menarik daguku lalu menyeringai tajam, "Sudah ku bilang kan, kau terlambat..! aku sudah menyiapkan ini dari kemarin" tutur Sasuke

Ternyata aku salah karena menganggap Sasuke lawan yang enteng, mulai hari ini aku akan membuat nya membayar semua apa yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan pernah main-main padaku" gumang Sasuke dan melempar daguku dengan kasar

Aku menunduk mencengkram lantai yang kini sudah berwarna coklat senada dengan warnaku saat ini.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan main-main lagi," gumangku menguatkan diri dan mendongak menatap sasuke dengan tatapan tajam

"MULAI SAAT INI.. AKU, SAKURA HARUNO.. MENDEKLARASIKAN PERANG KEPADA SASUKE UCHIHA.."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

_Selesai.. selesai.. selesai.. hore.. \(^_^)/_

_Ye,, akhirnya Chapter dua selesai meskipun fikiranku tengah kacau karena ada masalah (?)_

_Seperti biasa, aku minta kritik dan saran untuk FF ku yang satu ini, yah meskipun di Chapter ini kurang gereget,, ^^/_

_._

_._

_Jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_[Chapter 3]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

* * *

**_Warning: (!) OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan gila berkelanjutan, [masih mau dilanjut..?] resiko di tanggung reader *di hajar masa*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reding, ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Ternyata aku salah karena menganggap Sasuke lawan yang enteng, mulai hari ini aku akan membuat nya membayar semua apa yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan pernah main-main padaku" gumang Sasuke dan melempar daguku dengan kasar

Aku menunduk mencengkram lantai yang kini sudah berwarna coklat senada dengan warnaku saat ini.

"Mulai saat ini, aku tidak akan main-main lagi," gumangku menguatkan diri dan mendongak menatap sasuke dengan tatapan tajam

"MULAI SAAT INI.. AKU, SAKURA HARUNO.. MENDEKLARASIKAN PERANG KEPADA SASUKE UCHIHA.."

Hening semuanya terdiam mendengar deklarasiku, aku tersenyum puas melihat wajah pucat para penonton.

Aku mendongakkan kepala kembali bersikap sombong, dengan seringai tajam menghias bibirku.

BBYYYUURRR..

Tapi seketika wajahku kembali di guyur benda aneh yang jatuh dari lantai dua, kali ini bukan cairan aneh, tapi bubuk putih yang bertaburan menempel ke tubuh ku yang telah basah karena guyuran kecap.

"Dasar Curang.." kali ini aku benar-benar geram karena aku belum membalas nya dan kini aku sudah di hujani dengan kiloan tepung terigu.

Saske tersenyu angkuh ke arahku "Apa kau tadi mengatakan sesuatu..?" tanya nya dengan intonasi mengejek.

Gigiku gemerutuk menahan segala emoshi.

"Ha... ha..ha.. lihatlah dia.. ha..ha.. dasar payah.."

"Cih, sekali wanita rendahan, tetap lah wanita rendahan.."

"Lihatlah muka bodoh nya itu, ha..ha.. "

"Dia pantas mendapatkan nya karena telah berani menentang Sasuke-kun,"

Seperti itulah macam-macam hujatan yang ku dengar saat ini, tapi telingaku sudah ku tulikan karena aku hanya akan mendengar ucapan-ucapan manis dari bibir manis sang uchiha itu.

"Sepertinya aku tadi salah dengar, mana mungkin wanita seperti mu mendeklarasikan perang kepada ku," sasuke kembali berjongkok di hadapan ku, dan aku bisa lihat kalau sragam nya juga terkena serpihan tepung terigu. "jika kau tidak mau kejadian yang lebih buruk menimpa mu, maka kau harus segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini." Tutur nya dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Aku menatap nya tajam "Aku tidak akan pernah menarik kata-kataku, jika kau menungguku untuk menyerah, maka kau akan mnungguku untuk selamanya."

Aku menarik tangan nya hinga tubuhnya tersungkur ke arah ku, dengan seketika kini tubuh nya berada di pelukan ku. Aku menyeringai tajam dan mendekap tubuh nya dengan erat

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..?" Sasuke meronta melepaskan pelukan ku, tapi tangan ku masih tetap kuat bertahan menahan pelukan yang sengaja ku lakukan ini.

"kau tak akan bisa mengusir ku dari sekolahan ini..!" bisik ku sarkasme di telinganya.

"kyyaaa... apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun..?"

"tidak.. jangan peluk Sasuke-kun.."

"Pintar sekali dia, memeluk teme untuk berbagi kotoran, "

Aku melihat Naruto tersenyum puas ke arah ku, aku pun membalas senyuman nya dan segera melepas pelukan paksa yang sempat ku lakukan.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN..? LIHAT LAH SERAGAM KU JUGA IKUT KOTOR..!" teriak Sasuke seolah-olah aku mahlu menjijikan yang tidak harus di sentuh nya.

"itu yang akan ku lakukan, jika kau menyakitiku maka aku akan menarik mu dalam kesakitan ku, jika kau mengusir ku, maka aku akan menarik mu dan membawa dirimu pergi bersama ku, karena aku tidak akan melepaskan mu meski harus membawa mu ke dalam kuburan ku,"

Sasuke terdiam melihat ku dan secara kaku dia memalingkan muka, Sasuke berdiri dengan ekspresi wajah yang sulit di artikan, dia melangkah pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aku masih terduduk di lantai kramik dengan berlumuran kecap dan tepung terigu dan masih di krumuni oleh para siswa

Mereka menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian, tapi sekali lagi aku membutakan mataku akan tatapan itu "Apa kalian mau seragam kalian kotor seperti Sasuke..?" tanyaku sinis, mereka hanya menanggapi dengan tatapan ngeri lalu mulai meninggalkan ku satu-persatu.

"Dasar orang-orang aneh." Grutu ku mencoba membersih kan diri sebelum aku berdiri, yah walaupun tidak akan bisa bersih tanpa aku cuci dengan sabun cuci.

Sebuah tangan menjulur ke arah ku menawarkan bantuan untuk aku berdiri, aku mendongak menatap wajah cerianya, dengan ragu aku menyambut uluran tangan nya.

"Kau melakukan dengan hebat." Puji nya yang tak lain adalah Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang mempertahankan ku untuk tetap berada di sekolahan ini.

"Arigato," tuturku singkat.

"Saku-chan kau tidak apa-apa..?" aku melihat Hinata berlari dengan membawakan handuk untuk ku "ini untuk membersihkan tubuh mu, dan aku juga mempunyai baju ganti untuk kau kenakan." Tutur Hinata memberikan handuk

Aku tersenyum menatap kedua orang yang ada di hadapanku saat ini, senyuman terimakasih yang tak bisa di gambarkan dengan kata-kata,

"Em,, lebih baik aku pergi, dan aku harap kamu bisa bertahan dari nistaan si teme itu," ucap Naruto dan segera berlalu pergi dengan tanpa memberikan senyum dan tanpa menyapa Hinata, tunggu dulu, kedua orang yang ada di hadapan ku saling membuang muka seolah-olah mereka kenal sangat akrab dan kini seolah-olah tak saling mengenal sebelum nya

"Eh,, iya..!" dengan kikuk aku menjawab ucapan Naruto, yang sudah berjalan semakin jauh, mataku menatap ke arah Hinata yang tengah tertunduk lesu, dan kini aku semakin yakin ada sesuatu di antara mereka, dan aku tidak mau mengurusinya karena aku yakin itu masalah peribadi mereka.

"Hinata..? mana baju ganti untuk ku..?" tanyaku dan sudah pasti membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Eh,, ada di loker ku, ayo kita ke sana untuk membersih kan badan mu," ajak Hinata membawa ku ke ruangan loker khusus wanita.

"Untung saja aku menyimpan baju cadangan di lokerku, " Hinata membuka lokernya dan memberikan seragam komplit untuk ku. Dan secara tak sengaja juga aku melihat sebuah foto tertempel di dalam loker Hinata, foto pemuda berambut blonde dengan mengapit sebuah bola basket di sebelah tangan kanan nya.

"Dia Naruto kan..?" Tanyaku menunjuk foto tersebut.

BBRRAAKK

Hinata menutup lokernya dengan keras dan penuh amarah, aku melihat perempat urat muncul di wajahnya "Cepatlah mandi dan ganti baju mu sebelum jam pelajaran di mulai," ujar Hinata dingin.

Aku hanya mengagguk ngeri melihat dark Hina nya, aku yakin aku sudah mengungkit hal yang paling sensitif di hidup nya.

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

Pelajaran yang sangat membosankan ku lalui dengan malas, apa lagi saat ini sedang membahas tentang pasar saham dan obligasi, pelajaran yang sangat aku benci.

Aku membuka buku jurnal ku yang penuh dengan gambar-gambar emo yang begitu beragam. Dan kini aku tengah menggambar emo malas di samping kolom jurnal perhitungan persentase atas keuntungan jual beli nilai saham.

"Anak-anak, sekian pelajaran kita untuk saat ini," tutur guru bermasker dengan tatapan malasnya, "dan untuk Sakura Haruno, kau di suruh menghadap kepala sekolah saat jam istirahat nanti." Aku menghentikan kegiatan ku merapihkan buku dan menatap guru Kakashi dengan wajah pucat.

"I-iya," jawabku,' apa aku di panggil karena kejadian tadi pagi..?' fikiranku melayang-layang menggambarkan kemarahan kepala sekolah.

"Hn, jadi kau gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno..?" tanya sang kepala sekola yang tengah memperhatikanku intens.

"I-iya Tsunade-sama," aku meneguk ludah melihat wajah wanita paruh baya yang tengan menatap ku tajam.

"Apa kau sudah membaca semua peraturan di sekolahan ini..?" Tanyanya ketus sambil membuka-buka buku peraturan sekola yang sempat di berikan pada ku beberapa hari lalu.

"Tentu saja sudah," aku mencengkram rok ku erat-erat, jika memang aku di panggil ke sini karena masalah tadi pagi maka aku akan mengacak-ngacak kantor kepala sekolah. Karena aku sangat tidak terima kalau peraturan dari sasuke juga termasuk peraturan sekolah.

"Lantas kenapa sampai sekarang kau belum memilih pelajaran tambahan..? bukan kah kau tau, di sini ada satu pelajaran tambahan yang di pilih oleh murid untuk di dalami."

Aku menatap kepala sekola dengan tatapan bertanya "Maaf, aku lupa, mungkin hari ini aku akan putuskan untuk masuk ke kelas mana, ta-tap Tsunade-sama, apa anda yakin memanggilku kesini hanya untuk menanyakan itu..?"

"Kenapa..? apa ada hal yang lain..?" tanya nya balik dan semakin membuat ku bingung.

Kenapa dia tidak mempermasalahkan kerusuhan yang sudah ku buat tadi..?

"Tidak ada..!" jawab ku cepat karena aku tidak ingin sampai di hukum, aku membungkuk untuk undur diri dan segera melangkah pegi.

"Untuk masalah yang kau lakukan tadi pagi, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan nya, jadi lakukan apa yang inin kamu lakukan, buat Uchiha itu membuka matanya," aku terhenti mendengar ucapan Tsunade-sama,

"Arigato," ucapku penuh dengan kebahagiaan, akhirnya ada juga yang mendukung ku, dan sekarang aku makin bersemangat untuk merubah peraturan yang beraku, (peraturan tak tertulis).

.

.

~oOo~

.

.

"Kyyaaa.. Hinata aku senag sekali..!" pekik ku di telinga Hinata yang tengah aku peluk karena kegirangan

"Ada apa Saku-chan..?" tanya nya dengan wajah super penasaran

"Tsunade-sama mendukung ku...! kkyyaa.. aku senang," lengking ku semakin girang,

"benarkah..? selamat Selamat Saku-chan, tidak semua orang bisa mendapat dukungan dari kepala sekolah seperti mu," Hinata terlihat girang dan segera memeluk ku erat,

"he,,he,, mungkin dia mendukung ku karena melihat kegigihanku" Ucapku sok manis "Oh ya, aku melupakan sesuatu, gomen Hinata aku harus pergi, hari ini aku harus memilih kelas tambahan..!" ucapku terburu-buru

"iya, semoga kau memilih kelas yang tepat..!" teriak hinata ke arahku yang tengah berlari menerobos para siswa

Aku melihat daftar-daftar kelas yang di rekomendasikan

"Setelah kejadian tadi pagi pasti makin banyak orang yang membenci ku, sebaik nya aku menghindari kelas yang mengharuskan untuk kerja sama kelompok,"

Tangan ku menyentuh tulisan-tulisan yang ada di daftar kelas yang tertempel di ruang sekertariat, aku berfikir sangat keras.

"Kelas olah raga membutuh kan kerja sama tim, Kelas seni juga membutuhkan kerja sama tim, Kelas biologi, kelas mate-matika dan kelas astronomi terlalu rumit, otak ku tidak akan sanggup menangkap pelajarannya, kelas bisnis..? memang jarang ada kerja sama antara siswa lain, tapi aku tidak mau jadi robot yang melangkah dengan ucapan debit dan kredit,"

Jariku bergerak lurus ke bawah mengabsen semua kelas yang harus ku pilih, dan pada akhirnya tangan ku berhenti di satu pilihan terakhir yaitu "Kelas kepribadian..?" kelas apa ini..? terdengar begitu aneh, tapi wajib aku coba dan aku harap kelas ini tidak begitu banyak penghuninya karena aku malas untuk bersosialisasi dengan manusia-manusia super angkuh itu.

Kaki ku melangkah menuju ruangan pendaftaran dan mengisi semua yang perlu di isi.

"Apa kamu yakin akan masuk ke kelas ini..?" Tanya guru petugas dengan 'name tag' Anko

"Iya, memang nya kenapa..?" tanyaku bingung, apa aku memilih kelas yang salah

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja kau terlalu berani untuk memilih kelas ini," Anko-sensei tersenyum dan melanjutkan kegiatannya yaitu menyalin data yang telah ku isi

"Apa kelas yang ku pilih itu kelas yang sangat mengerikan...?" aku memajukan wajah ku meminta keterangan yang lebih rinci lagi, tapi Anko-sensei hanya tersenyum penuh rahasia

"Kau nanti juga akan tau apa maksudku," jawab nya dan menyerahkan kertas yang telah di tanda tangani.

Aku menatap selembar kertas yang ada di tangan ku dengan tatapan ragu dan bimbang 'Apa aku salah memilih kelas..? tadi juga Hinata memperingatkan aku untuk berhati-hati memilih kelas.' Fikiran ku bergejolah.

Sudah lah lupakan saja, aku akan menjalani dengan baik. Aku yakin kelas yang ku pilih adalah kelas yang benar.

.

.

"APA...? KELAS KEPRIBADIAN...?"

"Kau bisa tersedak jika makan sambil teriak begitu," aku menyodorkan minuman untuk Hinata

"memangnya ada apa sih dengan kelas kepribadian..?" tanyaku antusias karena saat aku mengatakan bahwa aku masuk ke kelas kepribadian Hinata langsung tersentak kaget

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa, Hanya saja..." Hinata menggantungkan ucapan nya

"Hanya saja apa..?" aku berusaha mengorek rahasia dari kelas itu, kenapa orang yang aku beritahu bahwa aku masuk ke kelas kepribadianlangsung kaget.

"Hanya saja, emm.. hanya saja," Hinata tampak grogi dia berbicara dengan wajah pucat dan dengan jari yang gemetar

Aku pun antusias mengikuti ucapan Hinata yang tak beraturan, berusaha membaca bibir Hinata yang bergerak-gerak naik dan turun.

BBBRRRAAAKKKK

Aku tersentak kaget saat ada seseorang menggebrak meja kantin yang tengah kita (aku dan Hinata) duduki.

"Ada apa..?" tanyaku ketus kepada seorang wanita yang tengah berkacak pinggang di hadapan ku

Dia tersenyum ketus sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya "Kau masih tanya ada apa..? Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau," dia melenggang dan duduk di atas meja dengan gaya yang menantang

Aku menghela nafas sambil memutar bola mata, pasti ada hubungan nya dengan Sasuke "Maaf, tapi aku tidak ada urusan dengan mu,"

"Bagaimana kalau dengan ku..?" aku melirik ke arah belakang Karin dan aku dapati gadis bernama Ino datang membawa segerombolan wanita-wanita aneh

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan kalian semua," Jawabku lagi malas

"Bagaimana kalau kita yang punya urusan dengan mu, " tangan Karin menycengkram kerah baju ku,dan membuat ku harus berdiri karena tarikan nya.

"Ch, apa kau melakukan ini karena Uchiha Sasuke..?"

Wajah karin tampak kesal dia melemper tubuh ku ke arah dinding sehingga punggungku membentur dinding itu.

Bbuugghh

"Aw.." Rintih ku sambil memegang punggung ku.

"Hey wanita bodoh, jangan kau kira kau itu hebat sehingga berani menantang Sasuke-kun. " tutur Ino melempar tatapan tajamnya ke arahku

"Kau tak lebih dari sekedar sampah yang hanya menyebarkan bau, dan aku akan membuang sampah seperti mu," gertak Karin yang berdiri di hadapanku dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Kalian, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," Hinata berlari ke arahku dan membantuku untuk berdiri.

"Jadi kalian sudah di perbudak oleh si Uchiha itu..?" aku membenarkan seragamku yang sempat acak-acakan

"Kami akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi Sasuke, jadi jangan harap kau bisa tenang bersekolah di sini, dan Kau Hinata, apa kau mau kami melakukan hal kasar kepada mu karena telah membela wanita rendahan seperti Sakura..?"

Aku menatap Hinata penuh pertanyaan, keluarga Hyuuga adalah kluarga terkaya yang berada di urutan tiga, dan sudah pasti mereka akan berfikir dua kali untuk menyakiti Hinata.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan sahabatku kau nista, karin." Hinata mencengkram rok nya, tangan nya terlihat gemetar tapi dia masih berani berbicara seperti itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku tak akan menjamin bagaimana reaksi ayah mu jika dia tau putri nya bergaul dengan orang seperti dia." Karin menyaringan, dia berbalik menatap Ino "Ino kau urus Hinata, Biar Sakura aku saja yang mengurus,"

"Baiklah," Ino mendekat ke arah Hinata yang sudah mulai ketakutan "Teman-teman, pegang tangan Hinata," printah Ino pada yang lain

"Lepaskan, kau curang karin, kau fikir aku takut dengan gertakanmu, ch.. kau fikir ayah ku akan mempercayai kata-kata dari mulutmu..?" Hinata berusaha memberontak,

"Lepaskan Hinata, urusan mu hanya dengan ku." Kaki ku maju selangkah untuk lebih memperdalam tatapan ku ke Karin

"Memang urusanmu hanya denganku, dan kau akan merasakan apa itu penistaan,"

PPLLAAKK

Tangan Karin mendarat mulus di pipiku dan meninggalkan jejak merah di pipiku.

"Ch, jadi ini yang di lakukan wanita kalangan kelas atas saat dia terbakar emosi..?" Tanyaku sambil mengibas rambut ku yang sempat menutupi wajahku, "Sangat rendahan," Bisikku di telinganya

BBUUUGGGHH

Karin mendorong tubuhku lagi hingga membentur tembok dan kali ini terasa sangat keras,

"Uhuk.." aku terbatuk, dan tak sengaja indra pengecapku merasakan sesuatu yang asin dan berbau anyir,

"Kenapa..? apa kau keberatan atas perilakuanku..? orang seperti mu memang seharusnya mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini,"

"HAH..?" tak ku sangka ternyata mereka lebih beringas dari yang ku duga "Kalau begitu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku juga melakukan hal yang sama," aku berdiri dan menjambak rambut Karin dengan kasar.

"Kau fikir aku akan diam saja kau nista seperti HAH..?" aku berteriak di depan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena emosi

BUUGGHH

Lagi-lagi aku kecolongan, kali ini adalah perutku yang jadi sasaran tendangan karin.

Aku tak mau kalah, aku menonjok pipi nya hingga meninggalkan bekas lebam.

Kita saling beradu pukulan hingga menjadi pusat perhatian dari semua penghuni sekolah dan kini kita tengah menjadi tontonan geratis.

"Ha..ha.. apa kau fikir Sasuke akan mlihatmu setelah kau membelanya..? aku tau kau sangat mengaguminya, tapi tak ku sangka kau sampai seperti ini hanya untuk menyentuh hatinya," Ejek ku kesekian kali dan membuat Karin semakin emosi.

"Kurang ajar," tubuh acak-acakan dan penuh lebab itu mencengkramku erat seakan aku adalah makanan nya.

"Bukankah itu benar..?" aku masih saja berkicau menantang harimau yang tengah kelaparan, padahal tubuh ku saat ini sangat lemas bahkan untuk membuka mulut pun aku membutuhkan tenaga lebih

Bukan karena pukulan karin, tapi entah kenapa tubuhku terasa sangat lemas, kepalaku sangat pusing di tambah dengan rasa nyeri yang menjalar di punggungku, gigiku yang tadinya putih kini berubah warna menjadi merah karena bercak darah

Kali ini aku benar-benar tak berdaya, bahkan aku tak melawan saat kepalaku di hantamkan di tembok,

"Sakura...!" Teriak Hinata masih meronta karena di pegangi oleh antek-antek Karin dan Ino "Lepaskan aku,, lepaskan..., Sakura.. buka matamu, SAKURA..."

Aku tergeletak tak berdaya dengan deru nafas yang tak beraturan, apa yang terjadi dengan ku..? aku tak pernah begini sebelumnya, mana mungkin pukulan Karin membuatku tak berdaya seperti ini..? aku sudah sering berkelahi dan menurutku ini belum seberapa,

Aku menatap lurus ke arah Hinata menatap tetesan air matanya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir, samar-sama aku melihat seorang yang datang dari belakang Hinata, orang-orang yang tadi menonton pun seolah-olah terhipnotis dan membuka kan jalan untuk orang itu, karena orang itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kelihatan nya kau sudah tak berdaya..!" tanya karin sambil menjambak rambutku, aku tersenyum mengejek sambil meliriknya

Meski kini tubuhku tak bisa menuruti printah otak ku, aku tidak mau terlihat lemah di hadapan Karin, apa lagi di hadapan Sasuke.

"Lepaskan Karin," suarau itu berasal dari sang pemilik kekuasaan yang tak lain adalah Sasuke

"Tapi sasuke..?" Karin terlihat kecewa,

"Aku bilang lepaskan," Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin secara kasar, dan sekarang dia berjongkok tepat di hadapanku,

"Apa yang kau lihat..?" tanyaku ketus saat tatapan mataku bertemu dengan matanya

"Kau hanya milikku, jadi aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh barangku, dan hanya aku yang berhak menistamu," Gumang Sasuke

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya,' kau fikir aku barang mu..?' fikirku

Tangan sasuke menyusup di antara betis dan pahaku, sedangkan tangan lain nya mencengkram erat punggungku.

Dia menggendog ku dengan ala bridal style, dan membuat semua murid terutama Karin dan Ino terbelalak tak percaya,

"Sasuke-ku, apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Karin tak terima.

Sasuke berdiri dengan menggendongku dan menatap semua siswa dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh 'barang' ku selain aku, INGAT ITU,"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

_Ha..ha.. tertawa nista, Ehem,, FF ini sebenarnya FF pelampiasan kesetresanku, jadi maaf kalow alurnya kacau, ^^v_

_Arighato buat para reader yang sudah me **REVIEW** ff ku,,_

_Dan untuk **vannychan** gomen, author belum bisa menjawab pertanyaanmu, tapi aku membenarkan tebakan mu, ^^ jadi ikuti saja alur nya untuk bisa meyakinkan,, :D dan jangan panggil aku Nii-chan, panggil saja Nee-chan, ^_^)v_

_Jangan lupa mampir ke kolom** REVIEW,,**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_[Chapter 4]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

**_Warning: (!) OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan gila berkelanjutan, [masih mau dilanjut..?] resiko di tanggung reader *di hajar masa*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reding, ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Kau hanya milikku, jadi aku tidak mau orang lain menyentuh barangku, dan hanya aku yang berhak menistamu," Gumang Sasuke

Mataku terbelalak mendengar ucapannya,' kau fikir aku barang mu..?' fikirku

Tangan sasuke menyusup di antara betis dan pahaku, sedangkan tangan lain nya mencengkram erat punggungku.

Dia menggendog ku dengan ala bridal style, dan membuat semua murid terutama Karin dan Ino terbelalak tak percaya,

"Sasuke-ku, apa yang kau lakukan..?" tanya Karin tak terima.

Sasuke berdiri dengan menggendongku dan menatap semua siswa dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh 'barang' ku selain aku, INGAT ITU,"

"Ta-tapi Sasuke-kun..?" Karin terlihat sangat terpukul melihat perlakuan Sasuke.

"Terutama kau Karin, jangan pernah menyentuh 'gadisku' lagi." Gertak Sasuke lalu mulai berjalan membawaku menjauh dari krumunan itu.

"Jangan kau fikir aku akan menganggapmu pahlawan karena telah menyelamatkan aku," ucapku ketus.

"Aku tidak menyelamatkanmu," Sasuke menjawab dengan dingin dan terus saja berjalan menuju ke arah taman yang berada di tengah gedung-gedung sekolah.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku..!" aku berteriak di telinga Sasuke agar dia berhenti berjalan dan menurunkan ku, tapi ternyata dia tetap diam dan terus berjalan. Sebenarnya apa maunya, dan aku akan di bawa kemana..?

"Hey, aku mau di bawa kemana..? turunkan aku,..!" tubuh ku menggeliat mencoba lepas dari gendongannya, tapi genggamannya semakin kuat di lenganku.

"Kau mau turun..?" Sasuke berhenti tepat di tengah-tengah taman tepat nya di tepi kolam air mancur.

"Iya, turunkan aku..!" bentakku, belum menyadari seringai yang menggembang di bibir Sasuke

"Baiklah," guman Sasuke. Aku merasakan genggaman nya melemah

BBYYUURR

Tubuhku di lempar kedalam kolam tanpa aba-aba ataupun pemberitahuan sebelumnya, seharusnya aku menyadari arti seringai itu.

"ah..ah.." aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam saat keluar dai dalam air, "Apa yang kau lakukan..?" mataku sudah sangat memerah karena emosi.

"Aku hanya ingin mendinginkan kepalamu saja, agar kau tau diri..!"

Tanganku aku kepal untuk menahan emosi, mataku melirik ke arah belakan Sasuke dan mendapati Karin tersenyum puas.

"Sudah ku duga, Sasuke-kun akan melakukan itu," tutur Karin

Sementara Sasuke hanya menatapku kosong, entah tatapan apa itu, tatapan kebencian..? kasian..? atau apa..? aku tak bisa mengartikan tatapan itu.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan teme..!" Naruto menonjok pipi Sasuke sampai dia tersungkur jatuh.

'Rasakan itu pantat ayam,' sorak ku gembira. Aku masih terduduk di dalam kolam karena tenagaku kini benar-benar habis.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Dobe," keluh Sasuke memegang pipinya.

Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam "Tak ku sangka kau bisa bertindak seperti ini, tak seharusnya kau melakukan ini pada seorang wanita yang tengah kesakitan." Naruto berbalik menatap ku sendu.

Sasuke terlihat membulatkan matanya dan ikut menatap ku yang tengah meringkuk di dalam kolam air mancur ang memang tak terlalu dalam.

Naruto berjalan menghampiriku dan mengulurkan tangan nya untuk membantuku berdiri. "Terimakasih," tuturku dan menambut uluran tangan nya.

Aku turun dan berjalan dengan di papah oleh Naruto. Mataku sempat menangkap guratan rasa kesal yang tersirat di wajah Sasuke, ya.. aku yakin dia kesal karena ada orang yang menolongku dari nistaannya.

"Tunggu," Naruto menghentikan langkah nya saat mendengar suara Sasuke, dan otomatis aku juga menghentikan langkah nya.

Sasuke berjalan mendekatiku dan memperhatikan wajahku, aku tidak tau apa yang dia lihat, karena tatapan ku saat ini sudah buram dan berkunang-kunang.

"Ada apa..?" Tanya Naruto

Tapi Sasuke tak menggubrus pertanyaan Naruto, tangan Naruto di tampik kasar oleh Sasuke dan membuat aku jatuh di pelukan nya.

Aku di angkat dengan cara bridal style seperti tadi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan..? apa kau mau menceburkan nya lagi di kolam..?" suara Naruto terdengar sangat geram.

"Aku sudah bilangkan, tidak ada yang boleh menyentuh barangku, meskipun itu kau Dobe," Sasuke membawaku menjauh dari Naruto dan juga yang lain, entah aku tak tau mau di bawa ke mana, dan untuk kali ini aku tak memberontak karena aku benar-benar sudah sangat lemas.

.

.

.

~*oOo*~

.

.

.

Mataku mengerjap mengumpulkan semua kesadaran yag sempat hilang, aku melihat ke seliling menatap ruangan yang terkesan rapih dan di penuhi oleh interior yang sangat mewah "Ini di mana..?" gumang ku sambil memegang kepala yang masih teasa sakit.

Aku berdiri meneliti tempat ini, terdapat king bed yang sangat besar berwarna biru gelap di tambah TV besar berukuran 28 inc (Author lupa satuan ukuran TV) dan berbagai perabotan elektrik lain.

Tapi aku lebih tertarik melihat sesosok manusia yang tengah duduk bersandar di atas sofa, telinganya di sumpal dengan hadset, matanya terpejam. Dia terlihat sangat manis bagaikan malaikat yang tengah tertidur.

Aku tersenyum memperhatikan tiap lengkuk wajahnya, bahkan aku pun bergerak dengan hati-hati agar tak membengun nya.

"Kau sudah bangun..?" tanya pria itu tanpa membuka matanya.

Aku hanya diam memandang nya dengan tatapan bertanya 'sebenarnya apa sih maunya pria ini..?'

Pria itu membuka matanya menampilkan onix yang begitu tajam, dan kini aku baru sadar bahwa dia bukan lah malaikat tapi dia adalah devil "Ini di mana..?" tanyaku ketus pada Sasuke.

"Kau ada di kamarku," jawab nya, matanya menatap ku secara intens seperti ada hal yang membuat nya tertarik untuk terus menatap ku.

"Kamar mu..?" aku menatap ke sekeliling kamar yang begitu luas, mataku terhenti saat aku menata cermin lebar yang memantulkan tubuh ku tengah menggunakan kemeja putih yang kebesaran.

'Kemeja...?' matakau membulat menyakin kan pandanganku pada cermin itu 'kemeja siapa ini..?' tubuh ku terlihat sexi karena efek kemeja yang kebesaran dan hampir transparan.

"KKYYAAA...!" aku menjerit sambil menutupi tubuh ku dengan apapun yang ada di sana, tapi ternyata percumah tubuh ku masih saja menjadi pusat perhatian Sasuke.

Aku berlari naik di atas ranjang dan melilit tubuh ku dengan bedcover menutupi semua tubuh ku agar tak lagi di lihat oleh Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku..?" jerit ku menahan malu.

Sasuke tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahku, "Apa kau lupa apa yang terjadi kemarin..?" tanyanya penuh penekanan.

'Kemarin..? memang nya aku pingsan berapa hari..?' aku mencoba menobrak-abrik semua file memori ku yang ada di otak. Tapi aku tak menemukan apa pun yang terjadi kemrin selain penistaan yang di lakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke merangkak di atas ranjang, memperdekat jarak antara aku dan dia, tubuh ku semakin gemetar saat aku merasakan deru nafas nya ada di tengkuk ku. Aku hanya bisa meringkuk karena takut dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Ha..ha..ha.. Lihatlah wajah mu," Sasuke jauh tergeletak di sampingku sambil menertawai ekspresi ku saat ini.

"HEY.." teriak ku kesal, dan berhasil membuat tawanya terhenti "Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi kemarin..? Aku pingsan berapa hari..? dan siapa yang melepas pakaian ku..?"

Sasuke beranjak berdiri memunggungku "Kau pingsan seharian, dan yang mengganti bajumu adalah pelayan ku, kau fikir aku pria apa melakukan sesuati pada seorang gadis yang tengah tak sadarkan diri,"

Aku terdiam sejenak "Jadi kau akan melakukan nya jika gadis itu telah sadar..?" Gumang ku ragu.

"Apa kau mau aku melakukan itu..?" gumang Sasuke cukup pelan tapi aku masih bisa mendengarkan.

"Kkyyaa... Tidak.." teriak ku melengking dan menarik semua bedcover agar menutupi tubuhku bahkan kini aku berubah jadi buntalan selimut karena malu,

"Siapa juga yang mau tidur dengan gadis seperti mu, Ukuran dadamu terlalu kecil untuk ku." Sentak Sasuke, aku mendengar suara langkah Sasuke menjauh dan tak lama aku mendengar suara pintu tertutup.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi..?" aku keluar dari buntalan selimut yang melilitku, "Dasar Sasuke ayam mesum, kau fikir aku mau tidur dengan mu..?" makiku, meski aku tau dia tak mendengarnya.

"hey, tadi dia bilang apa..? dadaku kecil..? kkyyaaa..." aku kembali menggulungkan diriku di buntalan selimut karena aku yakin dia tadi memperhatikan dadaku, kenapa dia bisa tau ukran dadaku yang tebilang kecil.

.

.

.

~*oOo*~

.

.

.

Aku bediri di depan crmin karena tengah memperhatikan tubuh ku yang kini telah berbalut gaun indah dan lucu "Cantik," gumang ku.

"Nona cantik sekali, pantas saja tuan muda kami memilih nona untuk jadi pacar nya,"tutur salah satu Maid Sasuke

"Pacar..?" ulang ku tak percaya 'aku bukan pacarnya tapi musuh nya' innerku menjelaskan, tapi pasti tak di dengar.

"Iya, bukan kah nona pacarnya tuan muda Sasuke,karena hanya nona lah teman prempuan yang di bawa ke rumah." tanyanya padaku.

Aku hanya diam, bingung mau menjawab apa 'jadi selama ini Sasuke tidak pernah membawa teman prempuan di rumahnya..?' tanyaku sendiri

"Em.. oh ya, sekarang Sasuke ada di mana..?" tanyaku antusias karena setelah insiden di kamar tadi aku tak melihat nya lagi.

"Karena hari ini hari libur, jadi tuan Sasuke ada di prusahaan nya untuk memantau pekerjaan selama di tinggal sekolah."

Aku tersenyum simpul, entah kenapa aku merasa bangga melihat Sasuke bekerja begitu keras meski dia masih muda dan masih sekolah.

"Memang nya perusahaan nya tidak libur..?" tanyaku sekali lagi, entah kenapa aku ingin sekali mengorek informasi mengenai Sasuke.

"Tentu saja libur, tapi tuan Sasuke tetap kesana meski hanya ada beberapa karyawan yang mengambil jam lembur."

Aku menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti, "Apa aku boleh kesana..?" tanyaku lagi, jujur saja aku ingin sekali melihat Sasuke yang memiliki sifat dingin menangani pekerjaan nya.

"Tentusaja boleh, nona kan pacarnya."

Seburat merah menghiasi pipiku saat maid itu menyebut diriku sebagai pacar Sasuke.

Aku masuk ke mobil yang telah di siapkan untuk mengantar ku ke prusahaan Sasuke yang ia rintis sendiri meskipun dana yang mengalir sebagian besar dari prusahaan utama yang di kelola oleh ayah Sasuke.

"Terimakasih," tutur ku saat sudah berada di dalam mobil, mataku mengedar melihat halaman depan rumah Sasuke. Begitu banyak bunga bahkan bisa di bilang ini taman bunga, rumahnya terlihat rapih berkat para pekerjanya, bangunan besar yang lebih mirip istana ini begitu nyaman untuk di tempati, tapi tidak untuk ku, aku tak terlalu tertarik akan sesuatu yang berbau glamor.

Mataku menangkap seseorang yang tengah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak sambil memegang foto. 'siapa dia..?' fikirku, tapi aku tak terlalu menggubris keberadaan nya karena aku yakin dia adalah salah satu pegawai Sasuke.

"Sudah sampai nona," tutur sang supir saat berhenti di gedung yang besar dan ramai.

'Ramai..?' bukan kah ini hari minggu..? kenapa banyak orang berada di sini..?

Aku turun dari mobil dan melangkah menuju keramaian yang sangat tidak wajar "Ada apa ini..?" tanyaku pada salah seorang.

Aku melihat semua orang yang berkrumun membawa kamera dan alat perekam dan aku yakin mereka adalah para wartawan yang tengah mencari berita hot.

"Maaf, adakah yang bisa memberitahuku kalian tengah mengejar berita apa..?" tanyaku penuh sopan.

"Apa kau tidak tau Nona kalau presdir perusahaan ini adalah Maho,"

"APA...?" tanyaku kaget.

"Lalu apa ini gosib hot..?" tanyaku inocent.

Semua wartawan menatapku aneh "Nona, kau ini dari planet mana..? pemilik perusahaan ini adalah pura dari pemilik prusahan terbesar yaitu Uchiha Crop. Jadi ini adalah berita besar karena di dalam keluarga Uchiha ada seorang yang berkelainan, dan dia adalah putra bungsu dari kluarga Uchiha."

Aku berfikir sejenak mengingat kelainan yang selalu di tunjukan Sasuke "ha..ha.. iya, kalian benar sekali, Sasuke itu maho, buktinya dia tak pernah menggubris semua fans wanitanya," tutur ku mengiyakan brita tersebut.

"Benarkah itu..?" tanya salah seorang wartawan, seketika itu pula semua wartawan langsung mengerubuniku memintaku untuk memberikan informasi mengenai sikap-sikap Sasuke yang selalu menjauhi wanita.

Aku hanya diam seribu bahasa di tambah dengan mimik muka yang shock berat, aku belum pernah di krumuni wartawan sebelum nya apa lagi sekarang semua kata-kataku akan menjadi brita hot di media masa.

'Sakura, ini saat nya kamu membalas dendam atas perbuatan Sasuke selama ini, ayo katakan semua yang seharusnya katakan, kalau bisa kamu tunjukan video yang kau rekam tempo hari,'

'Jangan Sakura, fikirkan baik-baik, semua kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mu adalah masa depan semua pegawai di perusahaan Sasuke, jangan kuasai dirimu dari ego, katakan kepada semua wartawan itu kalau brita yang beredar semuanya salah, yah meskipun kau harus berbohong.'

Sisi malaikat dan iblisku salaing beradu argumen, aku bingung harus memilih yang mana karena semuanya begitu kuat.

'Ayo katakan..'

'Jangan..'

"Em, mengenai Sasuke-..."

"Kyyaa.. Itu Uchiha Sasuke.."

Perkataan ku terpotong karena kini Sasuke telah keluar dari prusahaan dan siap di serbu olah para wartawan.

"Sasuke, apa berita itu benar..?"

"Sasuke bagaimana kau menjalani hidup sebagai seorang maho..?"

"Sasuke..? apa kluargamu tak malu karena mempunyai putra yang tak menyukai wanita..?"

Kira-kira seperti itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang terlontar dari para wartawan.

"Moshi-moshi, ya.. benarkah..? seorang wanita..?" aku melihat salah seorang wartawan menadapat telepon entah dari siapa yang jelas aku yakin kalau itu telpon dari anak buah nya yang memantau dari tempat lain.

"Memakai baju pink dan rambut pink..? apa kau yakin kalau gadis itu keluar dari rumah Sasuke..? benarkah..? ini berita bsar, bisa kau kirim fto gadis itu..!"

Aku bukan tukang nguping, salah siapa dia berbicara dengan nada yang keras jadi jangan slahkan aku kalau aku mendengar semua apa yang dia bicarakan.

Tapi gadis berambut pink dan gaun pink itu siapa..? apa ada kaitan nya dengan Sasuke..?

Sasuke hanya berdiri tak menanggapi pertanyaan yang di layangkan untuk nya, dia malah berjalan menuju ke arah ku.

Aku menatapnya penuh tanya 'Kenapa kau menghampiriku..?' bisiku padanya dengan bibir yang tak bergerak berusaha untuk tak terlalu mencolok perhatian.

'Apa yang kau katakan pada media..?' tanya Sasuke yang juga berbisik

'Aku tak mengetakan apapun..' bohong ku

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Hime..?" tanya Sasuke sambil mencengkram pundak ku.

Aku tercengang mendengar panggilan yang di ucapkan Sasuke 'Hime..?'

"Dia siapa Sasuke..?"

"Apa dia pecar mu..?"

"Kenapa dia tadi membenarkan kalau anda Maho..?"

"Sekenario apa yang tengah kalian mainkan..?"

Cecaran pertanyaan kini terlontar ke arah kami, aku hanya diam memandang Sasuke dengan seribu pertanyaan.

Apa yang harus ku lakukan..? kami-sama kalau aku boleh meminta satu permohonan yang tak masuk akal, aku ingin sekali menghilang dari krumunan orang-orang ini, aku sangat menyesal telah datang ke tempat nista ini, kami-sama tolong lah aku.

"Dia orang nya," salah satu wartawan berteriak sambil menunjuk ku, dan kalau aku tak salah mengenali dia adalah wartawan yang tadi sempat aku menguping percakapan nya.

"Dia tunangan Sasuke, Berambut pink dan menggunakan gaun pink, dan dia juga keluar dari rumah Sasuke pagi ini." Wartawan itu menatap layar ponsel nya dan menatap ku secara bergantian.

Kami-sama, cobaan apa lagi ini, di tuduh sebagai pacar Sasuke adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ku dengar apa lagi ini, aku di tuduh sebagai tunangan Sasuke.

Innerku saat ini sudah menangis pilu karena mendengar tuduhan yang paling mengerikan,

Tangan Sasuke menjalar turun dan memeluk pinggang ku "Iya, dia adalah tunangan ku,"

DEG..

Ucapan Sasuke yang membenarkan penuturan wartawan itu lebih mengagetkan ku "A-apa ya-yang kau katakan..?" guman ku lirih.

"benar, dia tunangan Sasuke, lihatlah foto yang baru saja ku terima, wanita ini lah yang keluar dari rumah Sasuke pagi ini..!"

Klik.. klik..klik..

Seketika semua kamera mengerak pada ku dengan lighting yang sangat terang dan membuat mataku sakit.

"Karena kalian sudah mengetahuinya maka dengan terpaksa aku akan mengakui dan mempublikasihan hubungan kita,"

Aku pasti akan di bunuh kalau saja ayah ku mengetahui ini, kami-sama tolong aku.. lebih baik bunuh saja aku dari pada aku harus mendengarkan kata-kata yang di ucapkan Sasuke.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura, dia berasal dari kalangan menengah kebawah karena itu dia tidak mau hubungan kita di publish, jadi aku menerima semua gosip yang beredar selama ini hanya demi melindunginya,"

"Sa-sasuke..?"

"Dan sekarang aku ingin kau tau Sakura, aku sangat mencintaimu, aku mencintai mu lebih dari yang kau tau, karena itu aku rela menjadi brita hot sebagai seorang Maho."

'Sekali maho tertap saja maho, ch.. aku ingin sekali meninju wajahmu Sasuke, awas saja kau jika mereka sudah pergi, kau pasti akan habis aku hajar.'

Tangan Sasuke menarik tubuh ku agar menghadap nya, dan kini kedua tangan itu berada di kedua pipiku "Diam dan jangan memberontak," bisik nya.

Aku tak tau apa yang dia fikirkan yang ku tau saat ini kita menjadi pusat perhatian karena posisi yang sangat ekstrim.

CUP..

Mataku terbelalak saat aku merasakan sesuatu benda kenyal dan lembut yang melumat lembut bibirku.

Deru nafasku terasa terpompa saat nafas sasuke dan nafas ku tercampur dalam ciuman yang cukup panjang.

Bahkan aku pun tak sanggup untuk melawan karena ciuman yang memabukkan ini telah menghipnotisku.

"Aishiteru Sakura,"

.

.

.

.

* * *

**_TBC_**

* * *

.

.

.

.

_Kkkyyyaaaa... mesum, mesum, mesum,, ada apa dengan otak ku, kenapa adegan nya seperti ini..?_

_Gomen buat Sasuke karena kamu aku tuduh sebagai maho..! T,T_

_Ok, jangan lupa mampir ke kolom **REVIEW**...! ^^/_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_[Chapter 5]_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance, Friendship, Drama_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

**_Warning: (!) OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan, dapat menyebabkan sakit kepala dan gila berkelanjutan, [masih mau dilanjut..?] resiko di tanggung reader *di hajar masa*_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy reding, ^^_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Aku berdiri menghadap cermin, menatap pantulanku sendiri.

Tubuh kurus dengan rambut dan baju yang acak-acakan, semakin mempertegas kalau aku tengah frustasi dan depresi, atau mungkin kini sudah dalam taraf gila.

"Aaagghhrr... Sasuke Teme brengsek..!" teriakku frustasi dari kamar mandi. Aku mengacak-ngacak rambutku entah sudah yang ke berapa kali, kali ini aku benar-benar dibuat gila oleh nya.

Tanganku meraba naik ke atas bibirku, lalu menyentuhnya lembut. Begitu lembut hingga itu terasa seperti kecupan Sasuke yang ia berikan kemari. "Kkyyyaaa... menjijikkan..!"

Dengan segera aku meraih sikat gigi dan pasta gigi, aku menggosok gigi dengan brutal dan kasar. Berharap bekas bibir sasuke hilang.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

Pagi yang sangat tidak ingin ku jalani, tidak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Pagi ini aku berjalan menuju ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was dan risih. Karena semenjak insiden kemarin, aku sering memergoki ada paparazi yang tengah membuntutiku.

Apa lagi saat ini semua siswa secara serentak memusatkan tatapannya ke arahku. Dan kalau boleh jujur aku lebih memilih ditatap dengan tatapan sinis dari pada harus mendapat tatapan yang aku pun tidak tau artinya.

"Sakura..? apa berita itu benar..?" Hinata bertanya penasaran. Tidak peduli kalau dirinya tengah ngos-ngosan karena habis berlari.

"Hinata..!" saat melihat Hinata, aku merasa telah melihat air telaga di dalam gurun pasir yang begitu tandus. Aku segera memeluknya sekencang-kencang mungkin. Bahkan kalau bisa aku akan menangis di pelukannya. Tapi entah kenapa airmataku tak juga turun.

Aku memasang wajah memelas seperti anak kucing yang bertemu induknya. "Kau kenapa Sa-Sakura-chan..?" tanya Hinata gelagapan.

"Hinata, adakah tempat yang sepi di sini..? aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu..!" aku harap dengan aku menceritakan semuanya pada Hinata bebanku akan berkurang.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, lalu ia menarik tanganku menuju ke tempat di mana tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar cerita ku.

Dan sekarang di sinilah kami, di dalam ruangan yang di penuhi oleh instrumen-instrumen musik. Tidak ada seorangpun di sini karena Hinata telah mengunci pintu masuk dan dia yakin kalau tidak akan ada orang yang memasuki ruangan tersebut pada jam segini.

"APA...?" teriak Hinata histeris "Jadi kau di paksa Sasuke untuk menjadi tunanganya..,?"

"Lebih tepatnya, di paksa untuk bersandiwara menjadi tunangannya..!" aku menghela nafas panjang saat mengingat Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau mau..?" tanya Hinata, dan membuat aku semakin berfikir keras kenapa aku mau melakukannya.

"Entahlah, semua terjadi begitu saja..!" balasku lesu.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

'Haah..' Aku menghela nafas ke sekian kali, merutuki nasib sial yang menimpaku. Kepalaku bahkan terasa berat karena terus memikirkannya. Aku membuka dan menutup kelopak mataku saat melihat pelajaran yang sepertinya tidak akan ada habis-habisnya.

"Sepertinya kau bosan dengan pelajaran ini..?"

'Aku rasa aku sudah gila. Otak ku terasa merekam semua suara Sasuke, bahkan saat ini aku merasa mendengar suara Sasuke di sampingku dan sedang bertanya padaku.' Aku menoleh ke samping dan ternyata mataku menemukan sosok pria yang telah membuatku gila.

'Lihatlah betapa mengerikannya tatapan itu, tapi kenapa aku bisa membayangkannya duduk di dalam kelas yang sama dan duduk bersebelahan denganku..? pasti otak ku bermasalah..!'

"Berhentilah menatapku Sakura. Aku tau kau terpesona dengan ku..!"

DEG..

Nyata..? apa ini..? dia nyata..? jadi Sasuke yang ada di hadapan ku ini bukan faktamorgana.

Aku memalingkan wajahku menatap ke arah papan tulis, berpura-pura fokus dengan pelajaran.

"Berhentilah berpura-pura menyimak, aku tau fikiranmu sedang kacau..!" bisik Sasuke di telingaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?" tanyaku sinis. Dan tentunya dengan nada berbisik.

"Tentu saja belajar..! kau fikir apa lagi,..!" Sasuke menompang dagu dan memiringkan sedikit kepalanya ke hadapanku.

"Memangnya kelasmu ada di sini..?"

"Hn, ternyata kau tak tau banyak tentang aku. Jika kau membenci seseorang, seharusnya kau tau banyak tentang orang itu..!"

Aku menghela nafas bosan, "Ya, aku tau. Kau adalah pemilik sekolahan ini jadi kau bisa bebas melakukan apapun, termasuk bebas membolos saat jam pelajaran..!"

Aku melihat Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapanku. Dia mengangkat tangan ke arah guru, mungkin dia ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran yang tak ia mengerti, 'dasar tukang bolos'

"Ya, Sasuke ada apa..?" respon Guru Iruka

"Wanita ini dari tadi mengganggu ku, sebaik nya guru mengusirnya dari kelas..!" tutur Sasuke santai.

Aku menoleh ke arah Sasuke tak percaya akan ucapannya, "Hey, bukannya kau yang mengganggu ku..?" kilah ku.

"Haruno Sakura..!" panggil guru Iruka. "Ya..?" jawab ku singkat "Keluar dari kelas..!"

Mataku membulat saat guru Iruka mengatakan kalimat perintah itu. Aku tidak percaya, seorang guru pun bisa bertekuk lutut dengan Sasuke, "Apa..?" pekik ku tak terima, aku melirik ke arah Sasuke dan ku dapati ia menyeringai ke arahku. Aku rasa dia sedang bersorak ria di dalam hatinya.

"Keluar dari kelasku, Sekarang..!" gertak Iruka.

Aku berjalan penuh emosi meninggalkan kelas. "Dasar ayam sialan..!" grutuku merutuki Sasuke.

"Aaaagggrrr..." aku berteriak frustasi saat tengah berjalan menyusuru koridor sekolah yang sepi. "Kenapa aku selalu kalah dari Sasuke..?" aku meraung dan berterik, tidak peduli akan di dengar oleh orang lain, yang terpenting saat ini aku ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya.

"Jadi kau ingin mengalahkan ku..?"

Lagi-lagi suara itu. Aku menoleh ke samping dan ternyata benar, itu adalah suara Uchiha Sasuke. "KAU...?" teriakku sambil menunjuk muka Sasuke dengan telunjukku, tepat di batang Hidungnya.

Sauke menampik telunjukku lalu menyeringai dengan tatapan mengejek. "Kenapa..? bukankah kau ingin mengalahkan ku..? "

"HEY..! BUKANKAH KAU TADI ADA DI DALAM KELAS..? KENAPA SEKARANG KAU ADA DI SINI..?" teriakku frustasi plus emosi, kenapa dia mengikutiku.

"Aku keluar dari kelas karena pelajarannya membosankan..!" jawab Sasuke malas. Ia berjalan meninggalkanku yang tengah tersulut ap emosi. Pergi tanpa menoleh, pergi tanpa bicara.

Dan kenapa aku makin marah saat dia pergi dengan cara dingin seperti itu. "Menyebalkan," gumangku sambil memukul dinding tembok.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Pelayan, kenapa pesananku belum jadi..?"

"hey, kami tadi memesan ramen miso empat, kenapa kau hanya memberi satu..?"

"aku pesan yang banyak narutonya, kenapa kau malah memberikan yang banyak menma nya..?"

"Iya.. iya.. maaf.." aku membungkuk-bungkuk meminta maaf karena keteledoranku.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada ku saat ini. Tidak di sekolahan tidak di kedai. Fikiranku selalu tidak fokus, pasti ini semua gara-gara Uchiha Sasuke, "Maaf.." ucap ku sekali lagi.

Aku jadi merasa tidak enak dengan paman pemilik kedai karena membuat kedainya jadi rusuh. 'Dasar Sasuke baka.. kenapa di otak ku saat ini selalu ada Sasuke..?'

"Hey, bukankah kau tunangan nya Uchiha Sasuke..?" tanya seorang wanita saat memasuki kedai.

"Bu-bukan..!" elak ku langsung.

"Benar, lihatlah fotonya sama..!"

"Benarkah..?"

"Huuaa.. iya benar..!"

Ucapan dari wanita itu mengakibatkan reaksi berantai dari para pengunjung lainnya. Semua orang mendekat mengerubuni ku hanya demi memastikan apakah orang yang ada di koran itu benar aku atau bukan.

"BUKAN..!" teriak ku penuh emosi. Aku membanting nampan di hadapan mereka dan itu berhasil membuat mereka terpatung sesaat. Tanpa fikir panjang lagi aku segera berlari dari krumunan. Aku berlari dan terus berlari. Aku takut ada paparazi yang memotret ku.

'Hah..hah.. haah..' nafas ku terpenggal-penggal. Aku berdiri di sudut jalan yang sepi berharap tak ada orang lagi yang mengikutiku.

"Lepaskan.. aku tidak mau di bawa paman ke luar negri..!" samar- sama aku mendengar suara lengkingan wanita.

Mataku membulat saat aku menemukan Ino tengah di apit oleh dua pria berotot yang memegangi tangannya. "Agghhrr.. lepaskan.." teriaknya mencoba untuk memberontak.

PLAKK..

Seorang pria tegap berdasi menampar pipi Ino dengan dingin.

"Paman, aku mohon lepaskan aku, aku mohon paman.. aku tidak mau ikut dengan paman," Ino menangis memohon untuk di lepaskan.

"Hn, kau fikir aku akan melepaskan mu begitu saja..? kau bisa ku jual di rumah bordir. Dengan begitu ayah mu bisa terbebas dari jeratan hutangnya..!"

"Paman.. hiks.. aku tidak mau paman.. hiks.. lepaska aku, kau itu kan paman ku, kenapa paman bisa setega itu dengan ku..? "

Pria berambut putih keperakan panjang itu mengusap lembut pipi Ino "dengar. Aku bukan paman kandung mu, jadi berhentilah memanggilku paman" pria itu melempar dagu Ino dengan kasar "lagi pula di dalam bisnis tidak mengenal kata saudara..!"

Tangan ku aku kepal dengan erat untuk menahan emosi. 'kenapa semua orang berkedudukan tinggi selalu tidak berkeprimanusiaan..?'

Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya, tubuhnya bergetar saat kedua pria berotot itu semakin memperkuat genggamannya. "Tuan Kabuto.. hiks.. aku mohon lepaskan aku.. aku janji aku akan melunasi hutang-hutang ayah ku, tapi aku mohon, jangan jual aku.. hiks.. aku mohon tuan Kabuto." Tutur Ino dengan raut muka pasrah.

Sudah cukup, aku sudah sangat geram melihat pemandangan ini.

BUUGGHH..

Aku memukul orang yang bernama Kabuto dengan balok kayu yang besar. Dia tersungkur jatuh tepat di kaki Ino.

"Sa-sakura..?" Ino menatapku nanar tak percaya, tapi ia menyelipkan senyum kelegaan di ujung bibirnya.

"Dia sudah berjanji akan melunasi hutangnya. Jadi berikan Ino waktu untuk melunasinya..!" Aku berdiri menantang Kabuto.

Pria berotot yang memegangi Ino kini maju ke hadapanku, mereka menacoba untuk mengeroyokku. Tapi bukan Sakura namaku jika aku tidak bisa berhasil mengelak semua serangan mereka.

"Untung saja tubuhku saat ini sedang Fit. Jadi aku punya tenaga untuk melawan kalian." Aku menyeringai.

Mereka mencoba menyerang dengan memukul kepala ku, tapi aku sudah mengunci gerakan tangan nya. Dengan satu hentakan aku mengangkat pria itu lalu aku banting sekuat yang aku bisa.

Buuaagghh.

Pria lainnya berhasil memukul belakang lutut ku hingga kini aku tersungkur. Aku mencoba berdiri tapi lagi-lagi pria itu menekuk kedua tanganku di belakang punggungku. Rambut soft pink ku ia jambak hingga aku mendongak menatap mata pria itu.

"Wanita kecil seperti mu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kami," ucapnya dengan dingin.

Kabuto sudah ada di hadapanku, ia tegah memperhatian ku. "Sepertinya nona Uchiha mau main-main dengan ku..?" tutur Kabuta penuh penekanan.

Ino berdiri ketakutan, sebelah tangannya di pegang oleh pria berbadan besar yang tadi aku banting.

"Ch.. aku bukan salah satu dari Uchiha, " elak ku. Di saat seperti ini kenapa masih saja ada yang membahas Uchiha.

"Ha..ha..ha.. kau fikir aku peduli kau siapa..? siapapun dirimu, kau hanya kerikil kecil yang mengganggu jalanku. Dan siapapun pengganggu itu aku akan menyingkirkannya. Tidak peduli dia tunangan nya orang terkaya di Konoha." Kabuto menodongkan pistol tepan di depan mataku.

Mataku membulat saat pelor peluru bergerak dan siap melesat menembus tengkorak kepala ku. Aku memejamkan mata tak sanggup melihat bagaimana akhir hidup ku.

'Inikah akhir nya..?'

Hening..

Semua terasa hening, tak ada suara tembakan yang terdengar. Tak ada rasa sakit yang menjalar. Apakah begini rasanya mati..?

"Sakura," aku mendengar seseorang menyebut namaku. Tidak.. itu bukan suara Ino, itu juga bukan suara Sasuke yang selalu memutar di otak ku.

Aku membuka mata seketika itu juga aku tersadar bahwa aku belum mati, aku di dorong hingga tersungkur jatuh di tanah. Dan aku terbebas dari tembakan pistol itu, karena seorang pria dengan cepat menendang lengan Kabuto sehingga pistol itu tergeletak jatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa..?" tanya nya.

"Umh,, " aku mengangguk mantap. Aku bersukur karena dia yang datang. Karena aku yakin dia bisa mengalahkan mereka sendirian.

Aku mendekat menolong Ino, meraih tangannya dan berlari meninggalkan mereka.

"Berhenti kalian.." aku mendengar teriakan Kabuto dari kejauhan, langkah kakiku semakin ku percepat hingga kini kita –aku dan Ino- berada di tempat aman.

"Hiks.. hiks.." Ino menangis sejadi-jadinya "Terimakasih Sakura.. hiks.." Ino memelukku erat.

Aku tersenyum lembut sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, "Menangislah.. " ucapku, membiarkan diriku menjadi sandaran Ino saat ini.

"Kalian baik-baik saja..?" tanya pria yang tadi menyelamatkanku.

Kini aku merasa lega karena ia baik-baik saja, bahkan tidak ada luka sedikitpun yang mengores badan nya. "Aku baik-baik saja Gaara," jawab ku senang.

"Syukurlah," ia mengusap lembut ujung rambutku lalu berjalan menjauh dan membaringkan tubuh nya di atas ranjangku.

Ya. Saat ini kita sedang berada di rumah ku, tepatnya di dalam kamar, "Bagaimana dengan mu..? apa kau baik-baik saja..?" tanya ku meyakinkan.

Gaara melambaikan tangan tanda ia baik-baik saja. Lalu setelah itu ia mulai terlelap tidur 'Kebiasaan lama yang tak pernah berubah,' fikirku.

"Ino, bisa kau ceritakan padaku kenapa sampai orang itu menangkapmu..?" Ino mengangguk di dalam dekapanku. Ia mengusap airmatanya dan mulai bercerita.

"Jadi ayah mu di jebak oleh Kabuto dengan memalsukan dokmen laporan penghasilan dan beban ke acount reseptionis dirjen pajak. Sehingga ia di tuduh mangkir pajak..?" aku tak percaya menjadi orang kaya harus menjadi individualisme karena memang tak seharusnya mempercayai orang untuk mengelola dokumen.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, dia juga menggelapkan dana pembangunan proyek apartemen di daerah timur. Tapi kami tak memiliki banyak bukti untuk menuduh nya, karena dia bermain secara rapih dan bersih. Karena rumor-rumor tentang masalah pajak dan alokasi dana sehingga perusahaan kami tercoreng, nilai Goodwill yang kami peroleh dengan susah payah kini telah lenyap, dan itu juga mengakibatkan nilai saham kita merosot. Kini kami harus membayar kerugian para insvestor karena mereka menuntut ganti rugi."

Aku kembali memeluk tubuh ino agar dia bisa tabah dalam menjalani masa krisisnya saat ini. "Apa tidak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan perusahaan mu..?"

Ino menggeleng lesu, "Tidak ada, kecuali kita bisa menemukan bukti dan dokument resmi tentang perusahaan kami,"

Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa, karena masalah ini bukan masalah yang bisa di selesaikan oleh anak sekolahan seperti kami, harus ada orang lebih ahli yang turun tangan menyelidiki sampai tuntas.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Ada apa..?" Gaara terduduk di sampingku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku bosan, dagu ku aku topang di atas lengan yang tertahan oleh lutut ku.

"Apa kau sedang memikirkan teman mu tadi..?" tanya nya sekali lagi. "Ya..!" jawab ku singkat.

Kami berdua duduk di atas atap, menikmati udara malam yang dingin dan sunyi. Kami saling bercerita dan bertukar pendapat, karena hanya dia yang bisa memahami semua keluh kesalku. Seseorang yang baru saja pulang dari studynya di Suna. Orang yang dulu pernah menyatakan cinta kepadaku, tapi belum aku jawab sampai saat ini.

"Jangan terlalu kau fikirkan, aku tidak mau kau pingsan terus karena kepalamu pusing."

"Hey.. aku tidak pernah ping-... san," perkataan ku terpotong karena aku baru sadar kalau akhir-akhir ini aku sering pingsan.

"Kau pasti bohong, lihatlah tubuhmu semakin kurus..! dan apa saranku waktu itu sudah kau lakukan..?" Gaara menggenggam kedua pundakku, ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"saran apa..?" tanya ku inocent.

"Jadi sampai saat ini kau belum juga memeriksakan kesehatan mu..?" Gaara menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh ku pelan, "Atau jangan-jangan kau tidak pernah menceritakan keluahanmu dengan ibu mu..?"

"aaagghhh.." aku menampik tangan Gaara. "kau terlalu menderamatisir, sudah ku bilang aku tidak apa-apa..! aku tidak mau ada orang yang khawatir karena pemikiran gila mu." Aku beranjak berdiri "pulang sana, aku mau tidur..!" usirku.

"Sakura, mau tidak mau kau harus cek in besok. Meski aku harus menarik kakimu untuk pergi ke rumah sakit..! sepulang sekolah, aku tunggu kau di rumah sakit Konoha."

"Iya.. iya.. sudah pergi pulang sana."

"Dasar keras kepala," ejek Gaara padaku sebelum ia lompat menuju dahan pohon yang terhubung ke atas atap rumah kecilku.

"Oyasumi mo.." teriak ku mengejek sambil melambaikan tangan,

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan dengan terpaksa ia membalas "Oyasumi.."

Aku tertawa karena tingkah konyol kami yang tak pernah berubah.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Hay Sakura..?" Sapa Ino. Ia menghampiriku dan bergabung di meja kantin bersama aku dan Hinata.

"Hay," balasku lalu melanjutkan kegiatan makan siang ku. "Ino..? bukankah kau dan sakura..?" tanya Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Itu dulu, sekarang aku dan Sakura sudah berteman," Ino tersenyum lebar. Tangan kanan Ino meraih pundakku dan memeluknya.

"Benarkah..?" wajah Hinata berubah sumringah karena melihat perubahan sikap Ino.

"Uhm.." aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukan Ino.

Kami bertiga mengobrol sambil makan di meja kantin dengan penuh rasa bahagia. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan seorang sahabat lagi.

"Oh ya, hari ini ada pelajaran bebas bukan..? kau memilih pelajaran apa Sakura..?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Emm," aku berfikir sambil menggaruk belakang kepala yang tak gatal. Aku bingung apakah aku harus mengatakannya pada Ino.

"Sakura-chan memilih kelas kepribadian." Jawab Hinata sebelum aku menjawabnya.

"APA..?" lagi-lagi reaksi seperti itu yang aku terima, "memangnya ada apa di kelas itu..?" rasa penasaran ku pada kelas itu semakin kuat.

Ino dan Hinata hanya tersenyum, seakan-akan menyembunyikan sebuah rahasia yang aku tak tahu. "Kau akan mengetahuinya sendiri Sakura," jawab Ino ambigu.

Aku menyipitkan mataku penuh curiga, 'pasti ada sesuatu di kelas itu' fikirku.

.

.

Aku berjalan dengan ragu-ragu menuju ke arah ruangan yang sangat sunyi. Bahkan bisa di bilang tak ada seorangpun di sini. Dengan berat dan takut-takut aku membuka pintu besar .

Kkkrrriiieeettt..

Pintu itu berdecit karena jarang di buka. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari sosok manusia. Tapi ternyata nihil, tak ada satupun siswa maupun siswi di sini.

"Hallo...? apa ada orang..?" kakiku menyusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang terbilang besar ini.

"Di sini sepi sekali. " ruangan ini cukup bersih dan rapih untuk di jadikan kelas kosong, aku yakin pasti ada orang yang selalu berada di kelas ini. 'Apa ini alasan kenapa mereka shock saat mendengar aku memilih kelas kepribadian..? karena tak ada satu murid pun di sini..!'

Mataku masih saja mengabsen tiap lengkuk kelas, "kenapa kelas ini tertera di brosur jika tak ada muridnya-... KKYYAA..!" perkataan ku terputus karena kakiku tersandung sesuatu. Aku tersungkur jatuh mendarat di benda aneh.

"Huuaa.. "

"Kyyaaa.."

Ternyata benda aneh tersebut adalah tubuh manusia, dan ia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini..?"

"Apa lagi tentu saja belajar, ini kelas yang ku pilih, seharusnya aku yang bertanya, kenapa kau ada di sini..?"

"Ini kelas yang aku pilih..!"

Mata kami saling bertemu masih dengan posisi aku di atas tubuh Sasuke. "Lalu, kenapa kau malah tidur di kelas ini..?"

"Hey.. hey.. seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu, kenapa kau tidur di atas tubuh ku..?"

Bluuss

Wajahku memanas karena baru menyadari posisi kami yang ter bilang ekstrim. Aku mencoba untuk berdiri tapi tanganku di tahan oleh Sasuke. "Lepaskan aku..!" gertakku.

"Apa..?" tanya nya pura-pura tak mendengar. "Lepaskan aku..!" Ulang ku.

"Kau itukan tunanganku seharusnya kau bersikap lembut padaku." Sasuke melepaskan ku, dengan cepat aku berdiri lalu merapihkan bajuku.

"Lebih tepatnya, tunangan paksaan dan bohong-bohongan mu..!" jika keaadaan nya terus begini lebih baik aku keluar saja dari sekolahan ini. Menjadi tunangan Sasuke adalah hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah ku dengar.

Kakiku melangkah berniat meninggallkan ruangan kelas ini, tapi kakiku terhenti saat pandangan ku mulai kabur, tubuh ku lemas bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar di kepalaku.

"Kau mau kemana Sakura..? bukankah kelasmu di sini," Dengan kasar Sasuke menarik kerah belakang kemejaku. Aku tersungkur jatuh tak berdaya.

"Sakura..? kau kenapa..?" tanya Sasuke kawatir.

Aku tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke karena saat ini aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menerobos keluar dari dalam hidungku. Terasa hangan dan berbau anyir. Aku menyentuh atas bibir ku dan ternyata itu adalah darah.

"Gaara, aku takut.. aku takut.. jika apa yang kau katakan saat itu benar." Gumangku mengingat kata-kata Gaara mengenai kesehatanku. Sebelum mataku menutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

.

Makin gaje dan semakin Gaje..

Gomen sudah menunggu lama.. ^_^)7


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sakura No Namida_**

**_[Chapter 6]_**

**_Disclaimer© Mashashi kishimoto_**

**_Author © Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Sasuke U & Sakura H_**

**_Genre : Romance/ Friendship/ Drama/Hurt/Angsh_**

**_Rate : T maybe_**

**_._**

**_Warning: (!) OOC, Gaje,Typo's bertebaran di mana-mana dan tak terkendali, Abal, EYD sangat tidak baku, tulisan acak-acakan,berubah genre.. :D_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Happy Reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

"Sakura.."

"Sakura..."

Senyap-senyap aku mendengar suara seseorang memanggil ku, terus berulang hingga kini suara itu terdengar jelas. Getaran khawatir di dalam suara itupun terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sasuke..?" Gumangku, mengingat seseorang yang berada di sisi ku sebelum aku pingsan.

"Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa..?" Suara itu berbeda, aku membuka kelopak mataku, menatap raut wajah khawatir "Gaara." Aku tersenyum senang karena yang ada di sampingku saat ini adalah Gaara.

"sakura, kau sudah sadar..? Apa kau tidak apa-apa..? aku sangat mengkhawatirkan mu..!" Gaara memeluk ku erat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Gaara," aku bangun dari posisi tidurku, "Lihat, aku tidak apa-apa kan..!" kedua tangan ku mengatup di pipi Gaara.

"Tidak, pasti ada yang salah padamu," Gaara meraih tangan ku dan menggenggamnya erat "Sebaiknya kau melakukan pemeriksaan."

"Tapi -.." kata-kataku terputus saat aku baru menyadari dimana aku sekarang, ruangan serba putih di tambah bau obat yang semerbak menyengat hidung. "Kenapa aku bisa sampai sini..? dan bagaimana kau bisa di sini..? siapa yang membawaku..?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Seingatku aku berada di sekolahan bersama Sasuke, tapi kenapa sekarang aku berada di dalam rumah sakit bersama Gaara.

"Teman mu menelpon ku, dia terdengar panic jadi aku segera kesana dan menjemput mu, dan tanpa fikir panjang lagi kami langsung membawamu ke rumah sakit." Jawab Gaara dengan santai.

"Kami..?" aku menaikan satu alis saat mendengar kata 'kami'

"aku dan teman mu, siapa tadi namanya..? "

"Sasuke." Potong ku, "Lalu di mana dia sekarang..?" mataku mengedar ke seluruh ruangan tapi aku tak menemukan nya di manapun.

"Dia sedang kembali ke sekolah untuk mengambil tas mu yang tertinggal," Ucap gara, ia mencoba untuk tenang, meskipun terlihat jelas urat kegelisahan di wajahnya.

"Gaara.." aku menduk ada rasa takut yang mencengkram hatiku "Aku takut.." gumang parau, tak terasa setetes air mata mengalir di pelupukku. "Aku takut.. hiks.. aku takut jika memang terjadi sesuatu padaku.. hiks.."

Gaara menenangkan ku dengan memeluk ku lembut. "Tenang lah, ada aku di sini"

BRUUGHH.. sebuah benda jatuh di pangkuan ku, aku melongok melihat siapa yang melemparkan benda pada seorang pasien. "Sasuke, bisa tidak kalau kau lebut sedikit, aku kan sedang sakit." Teriak ku, aku sangat jengkel kenapa dia harus melempar tas ku dengan keras.

Gaara melangkah mundur, memberikan ruang antara aku dan dia.

"Aku pergi..!" raut wajah Sasuke terlihat masam, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dengan nya kenapa dia terlihat begitu dingin.

"Kalau mau pergi, pergi saja sana..!" usir ku padanya. Sakit, entah kenapa rasanya begitu sakit, perasaan mengganjal dalam hatiku terasa menyesak.

"Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja..?" Gaara mengagetkan lamunanku, "Ya," jawab ku singkat tak lupa ku sunggingkan senyuman agar dia percaya bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

Cahaya terang menyilaukan mataku, tapi aku harus tetap menatap cahaya itu, cahaya yang berasal dari sorot senter kecil.

Dokter terus saja menyuruhku melakukan hal-hal yang tak ku mengerti, mulai dari ketelitian dan fokus mata, melakukan gerakan keseimbangan. Semua itu ku lakukan karena sedikit paksaan dari Gaara, ia terus saja berada di sisiku sambil menyemangatiku.

Dan saat ini aku tengah berbaring di ruangan yang di penuhi oleh alat-alat canggih, aku berbaring di dalam tabung yang di penuhi cahaya. Aku takut, sangat takut, mataku ku pejamkan dengan rapat, tangan ku ku cengkram guna untuk meredam ketakutan ku, tapi semua itu percuma tetap saja aku merasa takut.

Dokter terus saja memperhatikan ku melalui layar monitor. Raut mukanya menunjukan keseriusan.

"Aku masih belum yakin akan diagnosa yang ku lihat." wanita berambut gelap itu memijit pelipisnya.

"Dokter, kalau boleh ku tau aku menderita apa..?" aku takut, jujur aku takut mendengarnya, tapi aku harus mengetahuinya.

"Diagnosa nya akan keluar besok, dan sebaiknya kau datang kesini bersama walimu, aku ingin berbicara dengan orang tuamu," Wanita ber name Tag Suzune itu berbalik menatap jendela tempat kerja nya. Matanya menerawang jauh seolah-olah sedang memikirkan apa yang barusan ia lihat.

"Dokter..!" rajuk ku memohon. Tapi ia masih tetap diam, ia tak bisa mengatakan nya sekarang.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita pulang. Dan biarkan Dokter Suzune melakukan tugasnya.

Rumah sakit ini adalah rumah sakit milik keluarga Gaara dan Gaara lah yang akan menjadi kepala dokter di rumah sakit ini kelak, jadi dia paham bagaimana kinerja para dokter di sini, termasuk dokter Suzune, ia tak akan asal memberikan diagnosa jika belum benar-benar yakin.

"Gaara..?" Aku menarik tangan Gaara agar berhenti berjalan. "Ada apa..?" tanya nya.

"Aku mohon, jangan beritahu Kaa-san ku.." Gumang ku pelan.

"Kenapa..? ibumu berhak tau keadaan mu, dan aku tidak mau melihatmu berpura-pura kuat lagi." Gaara melanjutkan langkah nya.

"Kau tidak tau apa yang ku rasakan, dan kau tidak tau apa yang ku alami selama ini, hiks.." teriak ku dan itu berhasil membuat Gaara menghentikan langkah nya. "Kaa-san, hiks.. dia sudah sangat menderita dengan kehidupannya. Siang dan malam dia membanting tulang hanya demi sesuap nasi. Hiks.. setelah bercerai dengan Tou-san, kaa-san mencoba bangkit, dan aku tidak mau melihat air matanya karena aku. Hiks.. aku hanya anak nakal yang selalu menyusahkan nya hiks.. dan aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir.. hiks.." aku menggigit bibir bawahku menahan isakan.

"Tapi dia berhak tau.. dia berhak tau bagaimana keadaan anaknya. dia berhak meneteskan airmatanya untuk mu, karena dia menyayangimu. Berhentilah bersikap kuat, aku tau kau lemah, kau hanyalah gadis lemah yang membutuhkan sandaran, karena itu bersandarlah pada orang-orang yang menyayangimu, biarkan dia tau dan biarkan dia menjadi sandaran mu..!"

Aku menjatuhkan tubuhku seiringan dengan semakin derasnya air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, "Karena itu aku takut. Jika Kaa-san tau, maka aku akan di kirm ke tempat Tou-san, aku takut.. hiks.. aku takut aku tidak bisa melihat wajah kaa-san lagi, hiks.. aku tidak mau berada di rumah Tou-san, hiks.. dia tidak menyayangiku, dia lebih menyayangi uangnya dari pada anak dan istrinya, hiks.. aku tidak mau tinggal bersama manusia seperti itu. "

Gaara berjongkok di hadapan ku dan memeluk ku, "Aku tidak mau Gaara, hiks.. aku masih ingin tertawa.. hiks.. aku masih ingin tersenyum.. hiks.. aku tidak ingin ada orang yang melihat air mataku.. hiks.. hiks.. aku takut.. aku takut.." aku mengeratkan pelukan ku, menenggalamkan wajahku ke dalam dada bidang nya.

"Tenang Sakura, baiklah aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada ibumu, kau tidak perlu takut, lagi pula diagnosanya kan belum keluar. Semoga saja kau tidak apa-apa.."

Aku mengangguk mencoba untuk berfikir positif. "Aku harap juga begitu.."

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

"Kau sudah baikan..?" suara berat itu mendekat ke arahku. Aku menoleh sesaat melihat seseorang itu dan kembali berkutat dengan kegiatanku.

"Hey, aku berbicara padamu, kenapa kau tak menjawab." Sasuke duduk di sampingku dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku.

"Iya, aku sudah baikan.." jawabku singkat. Hari ini aku sangat tidak bersemangat, jadi aku membiarkan saja apa yang di lakukan Sasuke.

"Sepertinya tidak, kau sedang sekaratkan.." tuding Sasuke padaku. Aku menghela nafas bosan, "Iya, kau puas," jawabku ketus.

"Ternyata benar kau sekarat, lihatlah kau sama sekali tak bersemangat. Kemana Sakura yang menantangku perang..? bahkan kau belum menyerangku sama-sekali,"

Aku menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, _'Kasar, tak berperasaan, bertingkah semaunya sendiri, tak punya belas kasihan, jelek, bodoh.. kau tau kau itu pria yang memuakkan,' _fikirku.

Aku tersenyum tipis "Bodoh.." gumang ku, Sasuke membulakan mata menatapku kesal. "Ternyata kau belum sepenuhnya sekarat.. dasar Bodoh.." balas Sasuke.

"Kau yang bodoh.." balas ku lagi sambil menjitak kepala Sasuke. "hey, kau merusak tatanan rambutku, dasar Bodoh.." kini giliran Sasuke yang mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Kali ini kau ku maafkan, tapi lain kali aku akan benar-benar menyerangmu Uchiha Sasuke." Aku berdiri dengan membusungkan dadaku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggu dengan senang hati." Jawab Sasuke.

Aku berbalik berjalan menuju kelas "Tunggu Sakura," tangan Sasuke meraih lengan ku dan menarik ku dengan kuat.

Cup...

Bibir Sasuke mendarat tepat di bibirku, ia mengecupku singkat sebelum aku menyadari kecupan itu ia telah melepaskan tautan yang sangat singkat ini. "Kau adalah tunangan Uchiha Sasuke, jadi jangan sampai ada orang yang melihat mu tengah bermesraan dengan pria lain." Tutur Sasuke lalu pergi meninggalkan ku yang tengah terpatung sesaat.

"Hey.. aku bukan tunangan_ 'Resmi_' mu..!" teriakku jengkel. Aku berbalik kembali berjalan menuju kelasku, para siswa yang ada di sana menatapku dengan tatapan mengejek, benci, kesal dan lain nya. Aku tidak memperdulikan tatapan itu, aku terus saja berjalan.

"Katakan padaku, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Sasuke..?" seorang gadis berambut merah dan berkaca mata berdiri dengan berkacakpinggang di hadapan ku.

Lagi-lagi dia, aku menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Tidak ada hubungan apapun," jawabku singkat, aku berjalan melewatinya, tapi dia menarik ku dan menghempaskan ku ke lantai. Sepertinya dia ingin berkelahi dengan ku lagi.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apapun..!" aku berdiri dan membalas mendorong Karin.

Karin terlihat geram, ia menjambak rambutku kasar. "Dengar ya, Sasuke itu miliku. Jadi jauhi dia, aku tau gosib yang beredar itu tidak benar, tapi aku tidak akan mengampunimu jika kau terus saja mendekati Sasuke ku..!"

"Karin Hentikan.."

Aku menoleh melihat suara itu, bibirku mengulum senyum saat melihat Ino dan Hinata datang membawa pasukan.

"Ino, kenapa kau membelanya..?" Karin bingung.

Aku menjambak rambut Karin agar ia sadar dengan keadaan saat ini. Posisi kami saat ini tengah saling menjambak, "Dengar ya Karin Uzumaki, kau sendirian dan aku bersama sahabatku, jadi jika kau tidak mau habis oleh kami, sebaiknya kau pergi..!" gertak ku, perlahan Karin melepaskan cengkraman nya.

Ia menatap Ino tajam, "Penghianat..!" ketus Karin, ia berjalan melewati Ino dengan sedikit mendorong pundak Ino.

"Terimakasih," Aku tersenyum lebar menatap para Sahabat-sahabatku, aku sadar, ternyata mendapatkan sahabat dengan cinta dan kasih sayang akan lebih bermakna dari pada mendapatkan sahabat dari uang dan kekuasaan.

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku melirik ke jam tangan ku, sudah sepuluh menit aku menunggu Gaara di ruang tunggu. Sebenarnya aku bisa menemui dokter Susune sendiri tapi aku sudah berjanji pada Gaara untuk melihatnya bersama-sama, aku mengepalkan tangan ku yang sudah dingin karena takut.

Jujur aku takut, aku ingin menangis, tapi aku tak bisa aku ingin berteriak tapi aku tak bisa, itulah perasaan ku saat ini, gelisah, sedih, was-was, takut, khawatir, bingung, semua bercampur jadi satu.

"sakura.." Gaara berlari menuju ku, "Gaara, kemana saja, kenapa baru datang..?" tanya ku kesal, aku memukul dadanya pelan.

"Maaf, tadi ada yang ku kerjakan sebelum kesini," Balas Gaara.

Aku dan Gaara berjalan bersama menuju ruangan Susune, kami bergandengan tangan di sepanjang perjalanan.

Semoga fikiran u salah, semoga tidak terjadi apapun padaku, kami-sama aku mohon, buatlah dokter Suzune mengatakan bahwa tidak ada yang salah pada tubuh ku.

Suzune terdiam ia menyodorkan amplop besar, setelah ia bertanya mengenai waliku.

Dan sekarang Gaara sebagai waliku membuka amplop itu, matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kekri membaca sesuatu di dalam kertas putih yang terpampang di hadapannya. Gaara berbalik melirik ke arah Suzune, "Apa ini tidak salah..?" tanya Gaara agak sedikit tertahan.

Suzune hanya mengangguk mantab. Gaara kembali terdiam menatap kertas itu.

_'Apa..? ada apa..? apa yang salah..? aku kenapa..?'_ beribu pertanyaan muncul di fikiran ku. "Gaara..?" ucapku mencoba menyadarkan mereka bahwa ada aku di sini yang meminta kepastian.

Gaara menatapku nanar, penuh rasa belas kasihan. "Gaara, katakan padaku..!" aku takut, rasa takut itu semakin menjadi saat aku melihat mata Gaara, kami-sama aku mohon padamu, aku mohon rubahlah keadaan ini menjadi sebuah mimpi.

"Sakura,kau.." Setetes air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata Gaara, membuatku semakin merasa takut.

"GAARA, KATAKAN PADAKU..!" teriak ku emosi, air mataku tak mampu ku tahan, aku ingin berteriak aku butu jawaban, jangan membuatku semakin takut lagi.

Gaara membuang mukanya dari tatapan ku, "Dokter, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi..?" tanyaku pada Dokter Suzune, "Sakura, kau menderita-.."

Sebelum Suzune menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku sudah di tarik dengan paksa oleh Gaara, aku di tarik menuju taman Rumah sakit.

Kami terdiam duduk di bangku taman, sibuk menata fikiran kami, "Katakan," ucapku setelah aku benar-benar tenang.

"Kali ini ibumu harus tau keadaan mu," Ucap Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Katakan..?" aku kembali terisak, aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau ketakutan ku benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku tidak peduli kau harus tinggal bersama Ayah mu, aku tidak peduli kau tidak lagi melihat Ibumu, aku tidak peduli aku tak dapat lagi melihatmu, aku harus mengatakan semua ini pada orang tuamu."

"Gaara, aku mohon katakan, hiks.. hiks.." aku memohon pada Gaara.

" Tinggallah bersama Ayahmu, dan hiduplah.."

"AKU TIDAK MAU, hiks.. aku tidak mau Gaara, AKU TIDAK MAU...!" Gaara terdiam mendengar triakan ku. "Aku tidak mau tinggal dengan Tou-san.. hiks.."

"ADA YANG SALAH PADA TUBUH MU SAKURA.. ADA YANG SALAH.." Gaara pria cool yang ku kenal tak pernah menangis, kini ia airmatanya seolah tumpah, "Kepala mu, hiks.. ada tumor di kepalamu Sakura, ini serius, jadi berhentilah bersikap egois, orang tuamu juga ingin melihatmu tetap hidup. Ibumu tidak akan bisa membiayai pengobatanmu, aku yakin ia lebih memilih kau tinggal dengan Ayah mu dari pada melihatmu mati, hiks.."

Nyata kah ini..? ha..ha.. pasti ini lelucon, ingat Sakura, Gaara sering mengerjaimu, pasti ini salah satu lelucon nya. "Ha.. ha.. ha.." aku tertawa sekeras kerasnya "Ha..ha.. kau bercanda kan, ha..ha.. kau fikir aku bisa tertipu seperti dulu, ha.. ha.."

Gaara terdiam mnatapku, "Tertawalah," guamang Gaara pelan.

"Ha...ha.. tumor..? ha..ha.. hiks.. ha.. ha.. tidak mungkin..! hiks.. ha.. hiks.. kau pasti bercanda, ha..ha.. hiks.." ini nyata, aku juga merasakan nya.

"Hiks,, aagghhrr.. hiks.." aku meraung mencengkram kepalaku kuat-kuat, "Gaara, katakan kalau itu bohong, hiks.." Gaara memeluk ku sambil terisak.

"Iya, iya.. itu bohong, itu semua bohong.. hiks.."

"Aaaggghhrr... aku tidak mau mati sekarang Gaara, hiks.. aku takut.. aku takut melihat orang-orang yang ku sayangi menatap ku kasihan, hiks.. aku tidak mau berpisah dengan kaa-san.. hiks.."

.

.

.

* * *

**~*oOo*~**

* * *

.

.

.

Aku duduk di tepi ranjang dengan memeluk kedua lututku, menatap selembar kertas laknat yang menyatakan kalau aku menderita penyakit mengerikan itu.

Tumor Otak..? ch, penyakit apa itu..? kenapa harus aku..? katanya ada sel yang terus membelah di dalam otak ku, aku harus menjalani pengangkatan tumor dan menjalani pengobatan, tapi itu semua tak menjamin hidup ku, aku takut.

Kertas itu aku remas bersamaan dengan menetesnya kembali air mataku, aku menangis terisak dalam kesendirian. Apa aku harus tinggal bersama Tou-san dan merasa kesepian di sisa hidupku, mungkin jika aku tinggal dengan Tou-san, aku bisa menambah sisa hidupku di dunia ini. Atau mungkin aku bisa sembuh dengan uang yang di miliki Tou-san, aku yakin Tou-san akan memilihkan rumah sakit yang berkelas dan no satu di dunia, aku yakin tou-san akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menyembuhkan ku, tapi Kaa-san..? aku tidak mau berpisah dengan nya, aku menyayanginya sangat menyayanginya.

Aku berdiri di ambang pitu kamar kaa-san, melihat ia tengah memukul-mukul pundaknya tanda kalau ia telah bekerja keras hari ini, aku yakin ia sangat kelelahan.

Aku menghembuskan nafas besar, sambil mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipiku, "Kaa-san," tutur ku penuh senyuman, aku melangkah masuk dan naik di atas ranjang kaa-san.

"Kaa-san pasti lelah..?" ucapku, aku memijit pundak kaa-san yang mulai kurus ini.

"Tumben sekali kau memijit kaa-san..? pasti ada maunya..?" tuding kaa-san.

"Tidak," jawabku, aku mengerucutkan bibirku, apa selama ini aku berbakti pada Kaa-san hanya karena ada maunya..?

"Lalu apa..? apa kau ada masalah di sekolahan..?"

"Tidak Kaa-san, aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun," jawab ku lembut. "aku hanya ingin berbakti saja, aku tidak mau terus-terusan di cap sebagai anak Nakal..!"

"Benarkah..?" tanya Kaa-san ku memastikan, "Iya.." jawabku penuh keyakinan "kalau begitu pijat lebih keras lagi di sini," kaa-san menepuk pundak nya.

Aku menggigit bibir bawah ku menahan tangis. Bukan nya memijit lebih keras, aku malah memeluk Kaa-san dari belakang. "Kaa-san, aku menyayangimu..!" bisiku di telinga nya dengan manja.

"Ada apa dengan mu..? kenapa kau manja sekali..? Kaa-san juga menyayangimu, " ibuku membalas pelukan ku dengan menggenggam erat tangan ku.

"kaa-san, apa boleh malam ini aku tidur di sini..?" pintaku penuh dengan nada manja.

"Sepertinya anak kesayangan Kaa-san sedang ingin bermanja-manja, tentu saja boleh.." aku tersenyum senang, tapi tanpa kaa-san sadari aku tengah terisak di punggung nya.

"Aku mencintaimu Kaa-san, sangat mencintaimu..!"

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

* * *

_Tidak...! T,T kenapa berubah jadi angsh..?_

_Gomen kalau terlalu pendek..!_

_Jangan lupa **Review** nya, T,T_


End file.
